Nyx and friends Adventure into Bishi World
by Shi Kage
Summary: Based on Songwind's fanfic Bishonen and Bishoujo! Its about five teens journeys in Bishi World. What will they come across?
1. Chapter 1

Nyx and friends Adventure into Bishi World

Disclaimer: I dont own any anime characters or the bishi world by songwind-sama!

Chapter 1-What the hell Bishonen World?!

Nyx had just come home with her aniki from school and was checking her email. Most of then were just junk mail. 'Hm this email doesn't have a name or address anywhere on it.' She raised her eyebrow in question 'Is it a virus?' She clicked on the email.

"Hn its just a link to a website. Well I got nothing else to do." She clicked on the link and a silver and black ball popped up. Once again her eyebrow went up in question "What the hell a Pokemon site?...No it can't be or that stupid Ash-kid would be popping up." She thought for a while 'Hm aniki might like to know about this.'

"Hey aniki!" She heard a thud and a grumble. "What do you want imouto!" Nyx smirked "Come here!" "Fine! Baka imotou…"

She heard a few stomps up the stairs. Soon Erebus appeared and he was glaring "Now what do you want?!" he said growling. Nyx smirked "I found this site and thought you would want to look at it with me." Erebus looked thoughtful and agreed.

They read: "Bishonen… it generally means any anime guy that's cute and somewhat feminine, but masculine characters can and are included in this group. Bishoujo are the same but female."

The siblings looked at each other and looked back at the computer. Below that was a graphic of a girl about 15 winking and holding the same ball that was above. Below that there was more writing. So again they read: Here you can combine Pokemon and Bishonen you love. You can capture them with Bish-Balls, as shown above, and take care of them! Just like Pokemon, you may train them to battle, to protect you or just to have around when you want company."

They looked at each other in a 'what do you think?' kind of look . Nyx spoke "It is not completely impossible for this to exist. If we click that "make me a trainer" button we might be teleported to another world." She paused before starting again "We should pack a few things in one bag each for clothes and other necessities." After that they rushed to their closets packing clothes, a couple of books, sketchbooks, and memories.

They returned to the laptop and together they clicked the button and in a flash of light they disappeared.

/In Bishi-World/

All was quiet until two voices screamed "What the fuck?!" You see they weren't expecting to fall out of the sky and land in a flower field.

Nyx was the first to come to. She was rubbing her back and looked surprised. There was a magnificent forest surrounding the flower field they were in. Quickly scanning her surroundings she found Erebus on the other side of the field. She smirked and started running towards him. As she reached him she jumped onto him.

'5,4,3,2,1'

Erebus shot up and tried(the keyword) to get her off his back. He froze though because he heard a round of giggles.

Quickly getting off his back Nyx started to look for the intruders. 'Where are they?... Found them right behind a cherry blossom tree.'

Erebus glared and told them to come out.

In the next second three people popped out. One was a dirty blond girl and the other two were black haired twins, also female.

**Author's Note**

**Yea! Done with the first chapter. Who are these mysterious girls? Why am I asking you? Also descriptions of the characters will be posted up after whenever chapter 2 is posted.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nyx and friends Adventure into Bishi World

Disclaimer: I dont own any anime characters or the bishi world by songwind-sama!

Chapter 2- We're Noobs?!

_Last Time: In the next second three people popped out. One was a dirty blond girl and the other two were black haired twins, also female._

**Now**

The dirty blond spoke up "So you are new here to huh." Nyx calmed down realizing that they weren't a threat. In return Erebus introduced themselves "I'm Erebus and this is my imotou Nyx."

The blond smiled. "I'm Terra." One of the twins spoke up "I'm Mitsuko but call me Mit-chan!" The other spoke up "I'm Ritsuko but call me Rit-chan!"

Nyx was analyzing them. 'They all seem to like gothic clothes. Terra seems to go for the gothic Lolita style.'

Terra was wearing an outfit that looked like something like Misa would wear. She had a L messenger bag.

Mitsuko was wearing a red tank top with black fish nets, black pants with red suspenders (Hot Topic),and simple black vans. She had a Shuichi from Gravitation messenger bag. She had a single red streak in her hair.

Ritsuko looked just like her sister but where the red was there was blue. Also she had an Inuyasha messenger bag.

Terra began talking again "We just got here a few seconds ago. We thought we heard someone so we came over hoping we could find the nearest town."

Erebus seemed to think for a while. Nyx sighed "Let's go together its best to travel in big groups." Nyx froze. There was disturbance in the bushes.

A red-head came out of the bushes and smiled "Hi I'm Kara. I'm here to bring you to the nearest town for orientation."

(Skipping the traveling through the forest)

The group of six stopped in front of the gates into town. Kara smiled at the guards and showed him a device with her information. The group entered the town.

Kara grinned and took out three black and silver balls.(Think Pokemon) She pressed the center button and pointed them forward. Three bishies soon appeared in a red light. Kara smiles and points at them. "Introduce yourselves." The first one had long brown hair in a braid "I'm Duo!" Next one had long black hair in a braid and a huge sword on hid back "Yo Bankotsu! And this is my baby Banryū!" the group sweat dropped 'He's talking about the halberd…' The last one was a silver haired man with fox ears and tail. Nyx smirked "Your Yoko Kurama." Yoko smirked right back at her. "I'm honored to have such a beautiful women know my name. Nyx blushed as Yoko chuckled.

Kara glared at Yoko "Yoko Kurama! Stop flirting with her! I just wanted them to see a bishi before orientation!" She turned to the others who were right now gaping (not Erebus) at the sexyness of Yoko and Duo. "The orientation building is straight ahead you can't miss it, hope too see ya guys later!" She disappeared into the crowds.

(Skipping the walk to the orientation building)

They all walked into the building. Mitsuko and Ritsuko were jumping up and down. Terra was looking around excitingly. Erebus and Nyx were looking for a secretary.

An obviously dyed blue-head was at a desk. The blue head grinned and said "Hey just sit down Professor Suki should finish with the last group in a few seconds."

Just then the door (next to the desk) opened, a group of people came out obviously excited.

The group of five watched them confusingly. Then a young women came from behind the group. She smiled "Hello I'm Professor Suki please come in." The group of five (noobsss!) walked into the room. The twins were nervous while the other three looked around anxiously.

Prof. Suki turned to them and smiled "I'm going to inform you of Bishi world and the rules. This is going to be a somewhat long speech but please pay attention." The door opened showing three teenagers. "Oh come in I was just about to start. Ok for a couple of you this all happened without any explanations. Well, you are here to become trainers of real Bishonen and Bishoujo. I presume everyone read the definitions if not I'll make it brief. Bishonen count as male characters from anime, video games, or books. Bishoujo are the same but are female. And yes they do exist they are living beings who we are to treat fairly and respectively. They have their own hidden cities which were open before humans showed up. They're hidden to protect them and so that we don't tear up the world. To put it simply they have their own cities and we have ours. We made a pact with the bishies of the world decades ago that we would never drive them into primitive and/or inhumane conditions."

"We have created technology to capture the Bishies for battling, protection, or just for their company. Trainers and Bishies are compatible." One of the other three (who don'y matter) coughed and raise her hand. "We can spawn babies with them!" And she fainted from a severe nosebleed from her perverted thoughts.

Prof. Suki cleared her throat "Ok one of you two please try to bring her to the world of the living while I continue. Half-Bishies do exist but they're easily confused as full-Bishies. I'm going to go over a few rules with you. But first who wishes to go back home? No, good." Suki grinned.

"First Rule: Do NOT go in search of the Bishonen's cities. Do NOT ask your Bishies about them either, they will not answer even under torture. To add to that NEVER capture a chibi. There are five stages the Bishies go through. As you know some Bishies are children or just small. So we created two special stages that is chibi but with the powers of a san or sama. The regular stages are chibi, san, and sama. The other two are tan and chama." She paused to take a breath.

"You may capture any stage but a chibi, unless you are given consent by their parents. Capturing chibis without consent is like kidnapping a kid."

"Second Rule: To capture Bishonen or Bishoujo you must use these Bish-Balls." Suki held up one of the silver and black balls. "It's like Pokemon. You throw it and catch them. If you want to release them simply let them out, open the ball manually, and snap it in half. The bond between you and your Bishi will disappear, and he or she will be free to go. Do not release all of your Bishies unless you want to go home that moment."

"Rule three: Never leave your Bishies more than three miles away from you. If you must only do so in emergencies and for very short periods of time. You are bonded to your Bishies by your blood. If they cannot reach you and you cannot reach them, they will go mad, possibly die after forty-eight hours. Remember that!"

"I know this is boring but young man (Not Erebus some random not important person) stop sleeping!" with that she threw a Bish-Ball and it released a….. Hattori Hanzo from Tail Of The Moon! "Hanzo make sure that idiot doesn't fall asleep!" Suki cleared her throat "Sorry about that. Let's continue."

"Now this is a Dex." She held up what looked like a digivice from season 4 and one that looked like a cell phone. "It's a phone and an encyclopedia in one. It's basically like a pokedex except you can contact other trainers on it. Now you may capture and trade all the Bishies you want. We'll give you your first twenty Bish-Balls, but after that you'll have to go to a shop to make more. The belts you'll get will adjust to hold about sixty balls at once. If you complete the whole belt you'll either get another at the store or find another way to carry Bish-Balls."

The Professor walked over to a cabinet and pulled out seven belts, one by one, empty without any balls yet. Then she pulled out the Dexes and what looked to be seven needles, "Now here are your belts and Dexes. I'll need to take blood samples from all of you. This is because we use your blood in making the Bish-Balls. That way you'll just know its yours if it gets lost. And it links you much more closely to your Bishies. Now let's line up."

Everyone seemed to freeze, it seemed like they were afraid to go up. Nyx sighed "Fine you bunch of cowards I'll go first." With that a line formed behind her.

Prof. Suki smiled and quickly took the blood and made the Bish-Balls. (Skipping the others)

"Ok. Until a few months ago usually you had two weeks to find a Bishi. But we now set up a program where you can meet some and see if you want to capture them. If you don't like any here you'll have to do it the old fashioned way."

Everyone started to get excited. Hell even Erebus was. Suki opened the doors that led ti the other room and they gasped. There were a lot of Bishies from different anime…. Nyx froze 'Oh no.' After that all hell broke lose. The girl who suffered the nosebleed went into super otaku mode. She was glomping each and every Bishi there.

Nyx turned to the three other girls in her group. 'Hm they can control their inner otakus even after all of this. They just ained my complete respect.' With that she smirked and informed them she would go and look for a Bishi. They agreed to meet each other outside the room after they finished.

Character Bios

Nyx

Age:15

Race: Puerto Rican/African American

Hair: Waist length silver hair with black streaks

Eyes: Crimson Red

Skin: Light Tan

Family: Erebus (Older Brother)

Description: She's a little angst thanks to an event in her past. She's a bit of an outcast. She's considered a genius in intelligence, the arts, and physical activites. She loves her brother, her late mother, martial arts, training with her mother's katana,and of course anime. Also loves to draw, read, and play video games. **NOT A MARY SUE!**Even though she knows all this stuff she makes mistakes like everyone else. She loses spars, occasionally gets bad marks, and messes up in her singing,dancing, and drawings.

Dex: Silver digivice with a Chinese black dragon surrounded by a crimson full moon and the buttons are black.

Erebus

Age: 17

Race: Puerto Rican/African American

Hair: Black with a bang over a eye with spikey hair in the back

Eyes: Crimson Red

Skin: Dark Tan

Family: Nyx (Younger Sister)

Description: Is considered a rebellious youth. While he is to lazy to do well in school he is just as smart as Nyx. Like Nyx he loves to do martial arts and the way of the katana. They have the same likes but he's not an outcast. He's pretty popular.

Dex: Crimson red cell phone.

Terra

Age:15

Race: Polish/British/German/Irish

Hair: Mid back dirty blond hair

Eyes: Blue-Hazel Ring

Skin: Pale

Family: Grew up with two bisexual mothers named Katie and Renee

Description: Is considered a goddess among men. Outgoing, spiteful, uberly perverted, sometimes random, clever, loves sweets, loves Lolita fashion (pankwoloi, gurlol, etc.). Loves to sleep and eat, loud, unpredictable, has no shame. Proud to be Polish and German! Loves to sing and act, has an amazing voice. Is a masochist. (Seriously true)

Dex: A dark blue cell with a picture of the L symbol on the front.

Mitsuko/Mit-chan 

Age: 15

Race: Ecuadorian

Hair: Shoulder length black hair

Eyes: Dark brown/black

Skin: Pale

Family: Ritsuko (Younger twin sister)

Description: Beautiful beyond reason on the inside and out! Quiet, perverted, yaoi loving, smart, lazy, loyal, honest, first to run, and very intelligent. Very random seems to have for no reason huge bursts of energy. Shy at the beginning but then the otaku comes out! While the older sibling she is somewhat immature and irresponsible compared to her sister.

Dex: Black digivice with tribunal red suns and hearts. Buttons are red with black dots.

Ritsuko/Rit-chan

Age:15

Race: Ecuadorian

Hair: Mid back black hair

Eyes: Dark brown/black

Skin: Pale

Family: Mitsuko (Older twin sister)

Description: Beautiful beyond boundaries on the inside and out. Hard working, patient, knowledgeable, quiet, and loves yaoi! Very responsible but can have some random moments. Is a true friend to those she trusts. Can be quiet a spitfire when angry. Hates when someone does things that may ruin or end their life.

Dex: Black digivice with tribunal blue moons and hearts.Buttons are blue with black dots.

**/Author's Note/**

**Chapter 2 is finally done. My god I just want to jump in joy and do Evan Almighty's happy dance at the same time!**

**Well later I'm beat from finals and regents and working on chapter three. Hopefully I'll gain energy to type since I just finished it. I would like to thank my two one-chans Mit-chan and Rit-chan along with my imouto-chan Terra! I know this is illegal but I'm breaking out the booze. Please stay tuned for the next update!**

**/Leaves with a huge smirk and a humongous sake jar/ **


	3. Chapter 3

Nyx and friends Adventure into Bishi World

Disclaimer: I dont own any anime characters or the bishi world by songwind-sama!

Chapter 3- First Bishies

**Implied rape**

_Last Time- Nyx turned to the three other girls in her group. 'Hm they can control their inner otakus even after all of this. They just earned my complete respect.' With that she smirked and informed them she would go and look for a Bishi. They agreed to meet each other outside the room after they finished._

**Now**

**/Nyx's Experience/**

She was starting to get really annoyed. Some Bishies were looking at her in a lecherous way. 'I'm not used to this. Boys are usually too afraid to look at me. The stupid ones who gawk openly usually end in worse shape than they were.'

She mentally groaned, there were too many perverted Bishies. 'God help me if someone finds out I'm bi. There will be males and females all over me.' A shudder went down her spine. 'Like that anime convention in Los Angeles when I wore that gothic Lolita dress.' She shook her head and focused on the task at hand. 'So I want a hot but rather calm Bishonen or Bishoujo.' She started to walk to the right 'God I hope a Hao from Shaman King isn't here. Cause he would hear all my thoughts!'

She heard a chuckle from behind her. 'Wh-What I didn't sense him walk up to me!' She quickly turned around. 'Someone must really hate me up there. Just my luck to have the one person I hoped not to see here. But why? Doesn't he hate humans?' She raised her eyebrow in question. The Hao Asakura smiled at her and put his hand out in greeting "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss…" "Nyx" She shook his hand "Can't really say it's a pleasure because you heard my thoughts, but other than that it's ok."

Hao smirked "You seem to be an interesting human. And your reactions aren't normal for an otaku. So I wish to travel with you."

Nyx blinked 'H-He wants to come with me?' She showed a little smile 'Maybe it's not so bad. I mean one of my all time favorite Bishonen wants to come with me… Crap! He can read minds.' In one quick movement she took out a Bish-Ball and captured Hao. 'I caught Hao! Go Nyx, Go Nyx! Ok got to calm down.' She took out her Dex. 'Damn forgot to program it. Let me go to the meeting place.' With that she quickly left the room.

/Outside the room/

'Time to let Hao out.' She took his Bish-Ball off the belt and let him out. 'He looks a little mad.' Indeed. "Why did you take so long to let me out?!" Nyx rolled her eyes "I'm sorry did you want me to let you out and possibly lose you in the crowd?" she said sarcastically. Hao blinked stupidly for a second "Oh…" During that time Nyx had sat down and was programming her Dex. It beeped. "Property of?" "Nyx" "Age?" "15" "Number?" "Hm… 1308" "First Bishi is Hao Asakura from Shaman King. Stage Sama. Nickname?" "No." Hao looked relieved. "So… what are we doing?" Nyx closed her eyes relaxing "Waiting for the others. Let's get to know each other."

**/Mitsuko's Experience/ **

'OMG there are so many good looking Bishonen! But which one?!' You see our dear Mitsuko was frustrated because she couldn't find a Bishi she liked.

"Hey where's the milk around here?!" Mit-chan gasped 'That voice… No it couldn't be!' She quickly ran towards the sound of the voice 'Yes! It's Train from Black Cat!' Mit-chan had appeared at the scene and can now see the smexyness of Train Heartnet. Mit-chan was about to take a step towards him all shy-like. 'I can't do it! I'm too nervous!' She started to back away when she heard someone speak to her. "Hey where are you going?" Immediately blushing she turned around and politely asked "Yes?"

Train had walked up to her realizing that she had come over to see him, but had been too nervous. 'Though she's pretty cute!' Train asked "What's your name?" "Mitsuko" Train grinned at her "Well Mitsuko wanna be my trainer?"

Mitsuko's heart practically stopped 'He actually wants to come with me!' She blushed more deeply "Um yes please…" Train grinned and gave her a kiss on the cheek and then quickly touched the Bish-Ball she had taken out. He disappeared in a red light. Mitsuko touched the cheek Train kissed. 'That was real right? I got to tell Rit-chan! But I should really stick to the plan.'

She quickly hurried towards the doors and went outside. She smiled and yelled "Nyx-chan!" and tackled her. Nyx's eyes widened still not use to such affection from someone other than her brother. You see the group of five had become great friends in the little time they had spent in the forest. So Nyx allowed them to hug her and she was slowly getting used to it.

"Nyxchan!IgotaBishi!It'sTrainHeartnetfromBlackCat!Hekissedmeonmycheek!OhmygodyouhaveHaoAsakurafromShamanKing!DidhehitonyoulikeYoko?!OhmygoshoneofusshouldgetaYokojusttoseeifhe'llhitonyou!OrmaybeweshouldseeifKarawillgiveyouhers!Iheardthatshewasgettingannoyedwithhimandwillgivehimawayforfree!" (Nyx chan! I got a Bishi! It's Train Heartnet from Black Cat! He kissed me on my cheek! Oh my god you have Hao Asakura from Shaman King! Did he hit on you like Yoko?! Oh my gosh one of us should get a Yoko just to see if he'll hit on you! Or maybe we should see if Kara will give you hers! I heard that she was getting annoyed with him and will give him away for free!")

Nyx chuckled "I'll call her on my Dex. Why don't let Train out, program your Dex, and talk to Train for a little bit?" Mit-chan stopped jumping up and down and quickly let Train out. "Nyahhh I'm glad to be out that stupid ball." Mitsuko smiled shyly at him and went to programming her Dex. "Property of?" "Mitsuko" "Age?" "15" "Number?" "7777" "First Bishi Train Heartnet Stage San Nickname?" "No"

Mit-chan looked back at Train "You can call me Mit-chan!" She felt two arms go around her shoulders. She blushed heavily. 'I can feel his abs... Sweet god! I'm in heaven' Train smirked 'This will be a fun experience with my trainer.'

**/Terra's Experience/ **

Terra was looking around the room for a particular Bishonen. 'I know he's around here somewhere.' She was starting to get annoyed. 'I wish Nyx-chan was here she's good at finding people. I want my Howl! I still can't believe he slipped past me!' You see as soon as Terra split from the group she saw a head of blond hair in the crowd. Soon she caught a glimpse of his outfit. And soon the chase began.

Terra had been trying to catch him for at least ten minutes. She was annoyed and tired. 'Someone hates me. Meh I'm starting to think I should give up.' She quickly found a chair and sat on it. She closed her eyes and started to simply relax. She heard someone walking towards her. Then they stopped in front of her. "You're giving up already? But it was just getting fun." Terra's eyes flew open and widened. The man who she was chasing for ten minutes was in front of her! Then realizing what he said she glared at him. 'For you maybe." She mumbled "I don't care if you're one of my favorite characters, I'm gonna kick your ass."

Howl's smile grew 'She's different from other trainers. She might be interesting to travel with.' "So do you want to be my trainer?" Terra stared at Howl stupidly. Then all of the sudden she glomped him. 'Yes! Yes! I will!" She quickly took out a Bish-Ball and tapped him with it. She grinned insanely 'I'm only going to do this once.' She struck a pose "I caught a Howl!" Everyone around her looked at her oddly before returning to what they were doing before.

'Must get to meeting place!' In a burst of energy she seemed to become a dust cloud to the doors. After she exited the room she ran to where she saw her friends standing. She tackled both Mitsuko and Nyx down to the floor. "Mit-chan, Nyx-chan I got a Howl!" They got off the floor with Terra looking happy, Nyx sighing, and Mit-chan enthusiastic.

Mit-chan grinned "I got a Train! Isn't that awesome?!" And her Train shook his head at her random hyperness. Smirking to himself he quickly enveloped Mit-chan in a bear hug. Mit-chan immediately blushed on contact.

Nyx motioned to a figure in one of the sofa chairs. "I have a Hao but he's currently mediating right now." Nyx raised an eyebrow "Where's Howl?" Terra looked confused for a second and then snapped her fingers. Quickly taking out Howl's Bish-Ball, she let him out and began to apologize. Howl merely shook his head and told her that it was ok. Terra took out her Dex quickly programming it. "Property of?" "Terra" "Age?" "15" "Number?" "1408" "First Bishi Howl Stage Sama Nickname?" "No"

"How would you feel if I tell you we were thinking about taking Kara's Bishies because she abused them?" asked Nyx. "Want to know when you need my assistance?" answered Terra. Nyx, Mit-chan, Train, Terra, and Howl smirked.

**/Ritsuko's Experience/ **

Just like her sister Ritsuko was having a hard time looking for a Bishi she likes. She felt someone grab her arm. It was that other male trainer. 'Why does he smell like alcohol?' He was breathing heavily. He was looking at her with strange eyes. He grinned "Hey do you want to come with me?" Ritsuko's eyes widened in fear. "N-N-No thank you. I should be getting to the others." She tried to pull her arm away but it didn't work. Instead he just tightened his grip.

'No please leave me alone! Stop touching me!' tears appeared at the corners of her eyes. She whispered "P-please leave me alone." The boy's eyes flashed angrily before he shoved her against the wall. She cried out in pain, silently crying. She started to struggle kicking and screaming.

"Hey I think the lady asked you to leave her alone." The boy turned around glaring "Look she's mine so leave us." Ritsuko's black eyes were silently begging for help. "It seems she wants you to leave her be. With that the new male quickly grabbed her arm and pulled Ritsuko away from the boy and pushed her behind him. Ritsuko looked up and blushed 'It's Kyouhei!' Kyouhei quickly punched the asshole in the face, breaking his nose. A current of blood flowed down the boy's face.

Ritsuko looked around not liking the attention she was getting. Fangirls were glaring jealously at her. 'Maybe I should just leave… No! I must thank Kyouhei!' She confidently turned towards him. "Excuse me." Kyouhei turned around glaring at her. All of her confidence evaporated. "T-thank you-u for your-r help Kyouhei." Blushing she bowed and tried to quickly get away from Kyouhei. Once again she was grabbed by the arm, but it was gentler than before. She was quickly turned around to face Kyouhei.

By now Ritsuko's face was like a tomato! Kyouhei smirked "That's not polite. You know my name but I don't know yours." Ritsuko blush deepened "My name is Ritsuko but my friends call me Rit-chan." Kyouhei's smirk widened "You didn't stutter." Rit-chan's blush had begun to go down her neck. Kyouhei chuckled "I want you to be my trainer." Rit-chan's jaw dropped to shocked for words. But she took out a Bish-Ball and tapped him on the arm with it. A red light appeared and Kyouhei disappeared.

A smile spread across her face. She skipped to the double doors and exited the room. Spotting her friends she skipped towards them. Nyx and Terra looked at each other quietly backing away. A good thing because the usually calm twin went hyper. She jumped on top of Mit-chan taking Mit-chan and Train to the floor. "Onee-chan!" Mitsuko groaned in response. "I got a Kyouhei" With that Rit-chan got up and did the dance from Evan Almighty. She soon stopped dancing and released Kyouhei.

Nyx shook her head wondering why she dealt with these idiots. Terra realizing it glomped Nyx and started to do perverted gestures. Thus making Nyx's Hao jealous. While all this was happening Rit-chan was programming her Dex. 'Property of?" "Ritsuko" "Age?" "15" "Number?" "3058" "First Bishi Kyouhei from The Wallflower Nickname?" "No" Rit-chan quickly turned to the scene Nyx and Terra were making.

Nyx was obviously getting annoyed. So in order to make Terra stop she gave Terra a quick kiss on the lips. Her plan worked perfectly. Nyx was able to make Terra stop and quickly hid behind her Hao. Since his capture Kyouhei had been silent but now "You girls are just crazy!" Nyx and Terra glared at him and quickly hit him on top of his head.

**/Erebus/ **

Unfortunately Erebus could not find a suitable Bishi. He was going to the old ways. He was going to find a Bishi in two weeks. He quickly walked to the double doors so he could tell the others his plan.

Once he reached the meeting place he called out to the others. When they reached him it soon be came clear to the Bishies that Erebus was the leader of the group. Erebus cleared his throat, "Let's go to the store and get our supplies. Then figure out what we'll be doing. I for one need to get a Bishi." The others nodded agreeing with his plan.

**/Author's Note/**

**Jesus, Mary, and Joseph! I'm done! Chapter 4 will be up at a random time because I haven't even started it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Nyx and friends Adventure into Bishi World

Nyx and friends Adventure into Bishi World

Disclaimer: I don't own any anime characters or the Bishi world by songwind-sama!

Chapter 4- Kara must die!

_Last Time- Once he reached the meeting place he called out to the others. When they reached him it soon be came clear to the Bishies that Erebus was the leader of the group. Erebus cleared his throat, "Let's go to the store and get our supplies. Then figure out what we'll be doing. I for one need to get a Bishi." The others nodded agreeing with his plan._

**Now**

After going to the store, the group went to get something to eat. And this is where we shall find our beloved heroes. (Lol couldn't help it)

Nyx rolled her eyes at the scene in front of her. Kyouhei and Train were fighting over the food like a couple of idiots. Hao and Howl were completely calm, moving their dishes away from the idiot Bishies. Nyx herself simply finished her steamed pork bun (yummy!) and got up. Hao and Erebus looked at her in question. Nyx merely looked back at them.

Erebus began to glare at her. Nyx sighed "I'm going to call the Bureau of Protection of Bishi (My original thought!). I need to warn them quickly and not wait. Plus I need to see if I can get her Bishies. By the way does anyone want a Bankotsu?" Mitsuko raised her hand shyly. "I would like a Bankotsu so when do we leave?" Nyx stood up "Now I figured out how to track other trainers with the Dex. So all I need is to alert The BPB so they can arrest Kara." Mitsuko looked at her Train knowing how difficult it was going to be to convince him to leave the food.

Fifteen minutes later they finally left the restaurant. Nyx had her Dex out using it to track Kara. The Dex beeped signaling that they were very close to Kara. Mit-chan peeked out the side of a building trying to act like a spy. Her eyes widened "Nyx-chan! I found her!" Hearing that Nyx quickly went to Mit-chan's side and sure enough there she was. Kara was talking to someone who was hiding in the alley. Nyx gestured to Mit-chan, who then pressed the number for the BPB. "Hello? I would like to report that a trainer named Kara has been abusing her Bishies and is currently in Koori City (off the top of my head). Thank you!"

Nyx stared expectantly at Mit-chan "Oh they have a force here so their coming to her location. They tracked her through her Dex." Nyx nodded and noticed that Kara seemed to be leaving. She quickly left their hiding place and went over to Kara. "Kara!" she called out hoping to stop her. It worked because Kara stopped and looked behind her seeing Nyx and Mit-chan trying to catch up to her. "Hey guys! Did you get some Bishies?" Mit-chan faked a smile "Yes this is Train-kun!" Train looked at the other trainer still depressed from leaving his food so he had an angry expression. Mit-chan laughed nervously while Hao butted in and introduced himself. Kara smiled seductively at him "Hello my name is Kara and I would like to get to know you." This was said as she latched herself on his arm.

Hao looked at her pretending to lust after her 'God what a conceded bitch! You're a hoe nobody likes you.' Kara smile became a smirk believing that she seduced him already. Nyx eyebrow began to twitch 'That bitch did not just grab **my** Hao and he seems to be enjoying it!' She glared at the two of them heatedly. Mit-chan and Train sweat dropped now nervous realizing that they might be in a middle of a vicious fight soon. Nyx turned her back on Hao and Kara instead went over to where Mit-chan and Train were.

Kara purred seductively which sounded more like a nails on a chalkboard "Hao how about you just drop that skank and come with me. I can fight better then that bitch and I have more curves." Nyx's eyebrow started to twitch 'How dare she insult my fighting capability?!' Nyx stomped over to Kara "¡Cómo jodiendo el desafío usted insulta mi capacidad de enfrentamientos! ¿Quiere usted ver si su derecho? ¡Luche contra mí un en uno sin su Bishies!" The two in front of her had a blank look; Nyx realizing she spoke Spanish translated "I said 'How fucking dare you insult my fighting capability! Do you want to see if your right? Fight me one on one without your Bishies!'"

Kara gasped and glared at Nyx "Fine skank but I'll win and then I'll get your Hao." Nyx glared at her while Kara started to walk towards a building. Kara turned around realizing no one was following her. "We can spar in this gym without interruptions!" Nyx smirked rather sadistically already thinking about how she'll embarrass her. Mit-chan and Train slowly followed afraid to get in the way of a rather pissed off Nyx. Shortly they arrived at the sparring area and both Nyx and Kara went to the middle of the room.

They bowed to each other and separated walking away from each other. Kara slipped into a rather simple stance with her feet spread apart and her fists in front of her face. Hao and Train gave a slight snicker at her pathetic stance. Nyx slid into a stance with her right leg forward and her left leg in the rear both knees were slightly bent, her right elbow bended with her hand facing her opponent and the left arm near her torso with the palm facing downwards. Kara gulped 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all she looks serious! But I can't give up I can beat her!'

Confident Kara sprinted towards Nyx and quickly tried to punch her in the stomach but Nyx grabbed her arm and threw Kara over her shoulder. Kara blinked, shocked that Nyx was able to simply toss her like she weighed nothing. Clearly enraged Kara once again tried to hit Nyx except with her foot this time. Again she failed to hit Nyx who just simply blocked this time. But Nyx wasn't finished with Kara, immediately switching to offense instead of defense. Nyx quickly grabbed Kara's foot and used it to put her in a position that she could no longer stand. Nyx simply sat on Kara's back used her hands and feet to hold in place. Nyx looked down at Kara "Do you yield?" Kara looked up at her stubbornly "Never you stupid bitch!"

Just then the door busted open and BPB officers stormed in. "Trainer Kara you are hear by under arrest for your crimes against your Bishies. Let all but one Bishi free!" Nyx got off of Kara. Kara glared but none the less set her three Bishies free. Kara set one final glare to Nyx and left with the officers. Nyx glared back and gave her the finger before turning to the Bishies before her. "So what do three want to do?" Duo and Youko looked at each other before announcing that they wanted to stay with her. Nyx took out two Bish-Balls and threw them at the two Bishies. The balls shook a little and then stopped. A small smile appeared on Nyx's face as she was happy that she got two new Bishies. Her Dex beeped "Bishies identified. Duo Maxwell from Gundam Wing. Stage: San. Nickname?" "Shinigami and Hyper Bunny" "Nickname Shinigami and Hyper Bunny?" "Yes" "Bishi identified. Youko Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho. Stage: San. Nickname?" "Kitsune" "Nickname Kitsune?" "Yes"

Meanwhile Mitsuko had captured Bankotsu and already gave him nicknames "Ban, Aniki (Big Brother)" He seemed to have a brotherly air to him which made Mit-chan relax around. But unfortunately her Train didn't like it "You are more comfortable around him not your first Bishonen?!" Oh yeah he really didn't like it. Mit-chan blushed "It's just that he has an older brother vibe that I can't help but be comfortable with." Train's eyebrow twitched but decided not reply.

"Oi Mit-chan!" Mitsuko looked up at Nyx who was now being glomped by her Duo. He was currently rubbing his cheek against her own. "Yay! We're gonna have so much fun!" Hao was glaring at Duo with a look of pissed offness! Youko noticed and smirked at Hao "So are you getting jealous of Duo firefly?" Hao directed his glare at Youko who chuckled but said no more. Nyx sighed "Ok Hyper Bunny get off me and Kitsune stop bugging Hao. I'm gonna call Erebus ok Mit-chan?" Silence greeted her. "Mit-chan?" Once again silence greeted her. Nyx turned around to see Mit-chan gone. Youko pointed to a food stand down the street. Nyx and Hao sweat dropped seeing Train making a big deal about his food.

Nyx took out her Dex "Call Erebus" Ring Ring. Erebus face appeared on the screen. "Hello?" "Aniki (Big Brother) where are you guys?" "At the Sakura no Hana hotel it's close to the Orientation building. Trust me you can't miss it." Nyx nodded "I'll be there soon. Bye." Nyx and Mit-chan along with their Bishies started to run towards the hotel. Five minutes later they were at the entrance of the hotel. They walked inside, found their group, and got their rooms.

/Next Morning/

It was about ten o'clock and they were at a restaurant eating breakfast. They were discussing their plans for today. Erebus cleared his throat asking for silence and soon the table was silent. "Well the closest area is the Bleach territory which would be a good idea because three of us want to go there myself included. Does anyone have any objections?" No one objected to his idea. The group finished their breakfast and quickly left the city. So it was noon when they reached the Bleach territory. They split up into two groups, Nyx and the twins and Erebus and Terra.

**With Nyx and the Twins **

Nyx was walking and having a casual conversation with Ritsuko. "So Nyx who do you want from Bleach?" Nyx had a small smile on her face. "I love a lot of characters but my favorites are Zaraki and Yachiru! Their two of the strongest characters who are deserving of respect. What about you two?" Rit-chan had a sheepish look on her face "Well we really don't watch action anime we're well… yaoi Fangirls." Nyx blinked and was about to respond when there was a rustle in the bushes.

**With Erebus and Terra**

Erebus' eyebrow twitched 'Why in the name of Jebus is she with me?!' They had been walking for about five minutes and she was still complaining about not being with the girls. 'Sure knows how to make a guy feel special…'

Terra continued to complain "Why am I stuck with a dumbass like you?! I want to be with my onee-chans (older sisters)! Your so-" Erebus cut in "Ok I get it. I'm not as good as my imotou (younger sister) and the twins! But the two Bishies that we want have a tendency to be together so it was only logical that the two of us work together." Terra's jaw dropped "Sorry…" Howl merely shook his head at the two hormonal teenagers.

**With Nyx and the Twins **

A pink haired girl hopped out of the bushes with an expression of curiosity. She saw the three trainers and started to bounce around. "Oh! Oh! Trainers! Trainers!" Nyx took out an empty Bish-Ball eyeing Yachiru. She looked at Hao who at the moment was her only

Bishi out. She whispered to Hao "Try to keep her distracted." Hao sweat dropped 'That doesn't seem so difficult…'

Nyx threw her Bish-Ball, only to have it miss. 'Great I just had to mess up…' A red light flashed in the direction of the Bish-Ball. 'I caught someone!' She looked at Hao "Don't let her leave I'll be right back!" Nyx quickly ran in the direction of the red light. Sure enough there was a shaking Bish-ball. Nyx picked it up and released the Bishi. Her eyes widened 'No fucking way!'

**With Erebus and Terra**

Erebus blinked 'Was that? No it was just my imagination.' Terra looked at him in question. He shrugged showing that he didn't know. Terra looked at him a bit longer before taking out a Bish-Ball. 'Ok maybe it wasn't my imagination…' Quickly following her lead they threw their Bish-Balls and saw two flashes of red light.

**Author's Note **

**Yay I'm done finally! I'm sorry for the wait. I tend to go on the internet instead of typing like I should have. Not much for the wait though I guess this was a filler chapter? Not entirely sure but oh well. I am going to start working on chapter 5 but first I need to start my summer homework. I already hate these teachers and I don't even know them! **


	5. Chapter 5

Nyx and friends Adventure Into Bishi-World!

Disclaimer: I don't own any anime characters or the Bishi world by songwind-sama!

Chapter 5: Way too lucky!

_Last Time:__** With Erebus and Terra**_

_Erebus blinked 'Was that? No it was just my imagination.' Terra looked at him in question. He shrugged showing that he didn't know. Terra looked at him a bit longer before taking out a Bish-Ball. 'Ok maybe it wasn't my imagination…' Quickly following her lead they threw their Bish-Balls and saw two flashes of red light._

**Now**

**Nyx and the Twins**

Nyx blinked 'No fucking way! I usually have terrible luck! What the hell is this?!' The reason for Nyx's thought at this moment was simply because she caught Zaraki. The demon of Seritei, captain of the 11th squad by fucking accident. She blinked realizing it got quiet all of a sudden. 'Where the hell is Yachiru?' Her question was soon answered. "You caught Ken-chan but didn't play with him first?" The twin's faces gained blushes with little giggles; Nyx raised an eyebrow 'Why are they……' Nyx glared at the twins "It's not like that you perverts!" Yachiru tipped her head in question. Nyx's glare soon turned to a look of confusion when she heard a grunt behind her. She turned around and looked at Kenpachi.

The twin's blushing faces gained a look of fear as they looked at Kenpachi's tall muscular frame. Nyx though held a passive face as she stared upwards at the giant. Kenpachi was looking right back at her "So you're the trainer brat who caught me eh?" Nyx nodded in answer but didn't show anything on her face. A thought occurred to her 'Where is Hao?' She heard a sigh behind her.

Nyx looked over her shoulder and sure enough Hao was there with the twins staring at Kenpachi, but it was more like analyzing. 'What have I gotten myself into?' Nyx shook her head and started to speak. "Zaraki-taichou (captain) I'm Nyx even though I'm a beginner I wish to have a team of great Bishies. It helps that you're also my favorite bleach character. It would be a great honor and pleasure to fight along side you. " A malicious look flashed through her eyes. Zaraki laughed "Fine brat I'll stay with you but Yachiru must come to."

Nyx nodded and gave a tiny smile. She took out a Bish-Ball and threw it at Yachiru. With a flash of red light she was captured. She quickly gave them both nicknames. Nyx let Yachiru out of the ball. She bounced up and down before tackling Nyx "Kurai-chan (darkness)!" Nyx gave her a questioning look. Yachiru smiled "You wear a lot of black which kind of symbolizes darkness." Nyx's eye widened 'She's so close to the truth.' Flashbacks of a beautiful black haired woman with violet eyes passed through her mind. 'Damn it stop it!' Nyx allowed a fake smile on her face "How about we go find the rest of our friends?" Yachiru smiled "Okay!" Nyx was about to inform the twins when she heard Ritsuko scream.

**With Erebus and Terra**

Terra allowed a smile to spread across her face. She caught Urahara and Erebus caught Yoruichi! She glomped Urahara 'I just need to find a Grimmjaw!' Erebus sighed now getting glomped by his Yoruichi. He looked at Terra "Come on we need to find my imotou before she finds trouble." Terra looked at him confused by his statement. Erebus sighed not wanting to go into detail. "Nyx used to get into fights because of her short temper. If someone pisses her off their in trouble considering how badly they pissed her off." Terra grinned "My kind of girl!" Erebus shook his head "I know that you just want to find Grimmjaw now so let's just go get him and find Nyx." Terra gave him a mock salute pulling her Urahara with her. Erebus sighed 'I hope we are able to get there before anything happens.' He followed after Terra with Yoruichi following him. 'But she's going to be jealous! I have a hot babe with me and she doesn't yet!'

**Nyx and the Twins**

Ritsuko screamed echoed throughout the clearing. There were a whole gang of hollows and arrancars surrounding them. Nyx bit her lip knowing that this wasn't going to be easy. With her rotten luck there probably was a Ulquiorra or a Nnoitra in there, She looked at Mit-chan who let her Train and Bankotsu out. 'This is going to be one long night.' She looked at Zaraki who looked ready to destroy all of the enemies. "Ken-chan go and have some fun." Kenpachi grinned insanely and rushed into the crowd while Nyx took out another Bish-Ball containing Youko. She let him out and ordered him to protect Ritsuko. Youko gave her a doubtful look but listened to her orders anyway. Hao and Yachiru stayed by her side to help protect her. She heard a "Santen Kesshun" in the distance. She quickly focused her attention to the battle at hand. Nyx looked to her right as a crying noise sounded in the clearing. Her eyes widened there was a chibi Ichigo and Renji at the end of the clearing. She quickly left her protectors to where the children were. 'What are chibis doing in a place like this?!' Nyx's love and protectiveness of children gave her the energy she needed to reach them .As she skidded to a stop in front of them she checked her surroundings. There were no adult Ichigo's or Renji's around. She knelt in front of the two chibis focused on keeping them unharmed and calm. "Don't worry little ones I won't hurt you I just need to take you to a safer spot. Once again against her better judgment she picked up the two crying chibis and rushed to where her Bishies were. But she didn't look out for danger, which was a bad idea. A cero attack came flying at her and she closed her eyes as she used her body as a shield to protect the children. 'I will never let anyone hurt you!'

**With Erebus and Terra**

A shiver went down Erebus's spine. He looked up at the sky not liking the foreboding feeling he has. He heard Terra shout something off into the distance. He wasn't paying attention though "Hey I'm talking here!" Now he did though after Terra punched him in the face. Erebus glared at the annoying girl. Terra smirked "Now that you are so graciously paying attention to me, will you like to tell me your problem?" Even though she asked it kindly he knew that it was a command. Deciding not to get into a fight with her he told her "I feel like my imotou is going to do something stupid and reckless." Terra's eyes widened "Why would she do that she seems like a sensible person?!" Sighing Erebus looked straight into her eyes. "When we were kids Nyx was always bullied and an unfortunate death in the family didn't help. Nyx is not one to care for her well being because of this. Those people who bullied her were not only children but adults too. They always told her that she was evil. I could go into details but its better if you get the full story from Nyx. That's why I'm glad she now has Bishies and other people who care for her." Terra looked like she was going to say something else but stopped when Urahara and Yoruichi looked at them. Yoruichi was the one who spoke "There are a large number of hollows attacking a group of trainers. There are three female trainers that wouldn't happen to be your friends would it?" Terra and Erebus looked at each other and nodded. Terra asked "Which way?" Urahara was the one to answer this time "About twenty miles south of here." Without a word Terra and Erebus ran in that direction. The two Bishies looked at each other questionly but ran right after them. They reached the clearing where the twins and Nyx were. It was terrible there was disaster everywhere. Hundreds of hollows flew from the sky attacking anything that moved even each other. Urahara and Yoruichi quickly leapt into the battlefield while Terra let Howl out of his Bish-Ball. Howl came out and gave a bow "What would you like me to do?" "Would you put a barrier over Erebus and me to protect us from the hollows and find the others?" Howl gave a nod and quickly cast a spell barrier over them. Wasting no time the three of them ran into the battlefield looking for the others. Terra's eyes widened as an exceptionally big cero came towards them. A light blue blur stopped in front of them deflecting it back towards the menos it came from. Terra's eye widened "Grimmjaw!" The mentioned Bishi looked at her curiously before disappearing and reappearing in front of her. "Yo onna (woman) you a trainer?" "Yes!" Grimmjaw smirked "Capture me so I can find more powerful opponents to beat!" Terra did exactly that. She let him out quickly. Grimmjaw grinned savagely "Now to have some fun!" He started to destroy any hollows that came near him. Erebus looked to the side, hoping to find Nyx. Unfortunately he found her in a bad situation. She was in the battlefield with none of her Bishies to protect her and a cero heading right for her. His eyes grew fearful afraid that he would lose his beloved imotou. Nyx on the other hand was to busy worrying about the chibis. But her luck paid out a light green blur came from the forest. It deflected the cero while standing in front of her. Nyx's eyes widened as she looked at her savior. "You're…"

**Author's Note **

**How evil am I! So I'm finally off writer's block! I think this is still short but I wanted to leave a cliffy for you guys! So tell me did you guys like it or not? I'll give special recommendations and a cyber cookie to anyone who can guess who that light green blur is! Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

Nyx and friends Adventure Into Bishi-World!

Disclaimer: I don't own any anime characters or the Bishi world by songwind-sama!

Chapter 6: No name (cries in despair!)

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Last Time: Erebus looked to the side, hoping to find Nyx. Unfortunately he found her in a bad situation. She was in the battlefield with none of her Bishies to protect her and a cero heading right for her. His eyes grew fearful afraid that he would lose his beloved imotou. Nyx on the other hand was to busy worrying about the chibis. But her luck paid out a light green blur came from the forest. It deflected the cero while standing in front of her. Nyx's eyes widened as she looked at her savior. "You're…"_

**Now**

"You're Neliel!" The woman turned and nodded towards Nyx.

"Nyx!" Nyx then looked at Hao and flinched. Hao had a furious expression on his face. He stormed up to her with the intent to yell at her. He stopped though when he saw the two chibis in her arms.

Nyx looked up at him, her eyes begging him to help the chibis. Hao sighed but picked up the Renji chibi and held him. Neliel appeared infront of both of them and instructed them to put the chibis at the edge of the forest. Not wanting to have an irritable former espada the two of them followed Neliel's instructions.

Neliel grinned and turned back to the battle zanpakutō in hand. Hao glared at Nyx telling her that she didn't escape his wrath. Hao summoned the Spirit of Fire and used it to help protect Nyx. Nyx on the other hand was thinking about something else. 'It's the perfect time to capture her!' So she took out an empty Bish-Ball and waited until she had a clear shot. Didn't want to get a hollow by mistake!

But before that let's return to Ritsuko and her situation at hand. Even though Youko was protecting her, a couple of hollows had sneaked past him. Frightened she ran from the hollows hoping to find a way to lose them in the forest. Unfortunately lady luck was not on her side, so she tripped on a tree root and fell on the forest floor. She looked at one of the hollows in absolute fear. It was a six foot spider with venom dripping from its mouth. Finally Ritsuko remembered she had a Bishi and took out a Bish-Ball. Ritsuko threw the ball thinking Kyohei was in it. Once again lady luck was not on her side for it was an empty one! The ball landed in a random place from which a red light flashed.

Looking where the ball had landed Ritsuko ran towards it. The hollow attacked her and the impact caused her to land painfully in front of it. She grabbed the Bish-Ball and let loose the Bishi inside hoping it was a strong fighter. It was a bishonen with a melancholic appearance. He had slit emotionless green eyes, short black hair, and some sort of broken helmet on his head. Her Dex then decided to beep " Bishi Schiffer from bleach, stage: san."

Ulquiorra looked at Ritsuko and then back at the hollow. He held up one hand aimed at the hollow and said "Cero." A blast of red and black came from his hand incinerating the hollow. Without a word he picked up Ritsuko and flash stepped towards the battlefield where he felt the presence of other trainers. He dropped her in front of Nyx and left to join the battle.

Nyx who had just thrown her ball to capture Neliel looked at her in surprise. "I thought you never even watched Bleach before?!"

Ritsuko gave a small grin "Uh I panicked?"

Nyx just shook her head and walked to where Neliel's ball was. Once she picked it up she let Neliel out. Neliel responded by glomping Nyx and suffocating her with her huge breasts. Nyx's Dex beeped "Bishi identified. Neliel Tu Oderschvank from Bleach." Nyx started to make choking sounds so Neliel pulled her from her prison. Ritsuko giggled at the scene and turned to look for everyone else. Mit-chan was running with Train away from hollows while Train shot them with his Hades. Terra and Erebus were running towards them with the group's bishies behind them.

Hao told them to get on the Spirit of Fire so he could safely transport them to a town. Soon all the bishies were in their respective balls and the group was off. While they were in the sky Nyx was in deep thought. Because of this she didn't notice when Erebus set beside her.

"You know the others are beginning to worry about you Nyx." Nyx sighed knowing that what Erebus said was true. Erebus got up knowing that it was currently impossible to talk to her right now. As soon as he left though two muscular arms went around her waist.

"You know you should listen to him right?" Nyx looked at Hao but did not answer. Hao glared that wasn't the reaction he wanted.

"Are you really so afraid that you would fake your emotions to keep people from getting to close?" Nyx grinded her teeth. 'No I can't! Never again will I allow myself to be hurt like that!' She broke his hold and moved towards the others keeping a safe distance from him.

Hao growled 'What caused her so much pain that she fears attatchment? And why do I care?!'

Erebus shouts of a town caused his attention to go to landing them safely. Soon the group was off the Spirit of Fire and went into town. Though in order to avoid Hao, Nyx put him back inside his Bish-Ball and released Duo instead. Of course Duo glomped her all the way to a hotel where they got rooms and fell to sleep. Tomorrow was another day.

**Bishi-Dex:**

Hao _Asakura__-Shaman King:_ Hao is usually calm, cruel, and always smiles. The occasions when he is really angry are very rare and when he is angry with someone, that person is usually killed by The Spirit Of Fire , he also likes to watch Shaman fights, especially those that involve strong Shaman, and Yoh´s fights too. He is not only interested in that, he wants to merge his soul with Yoh 's soul to become one again and once he has that, take the Great Spirit as a guardian Ghost.

Duo Maxwell-Gundam Wing: The American pilot of the Gundam Deathscythe and member of the scavenger organization known as the Sweeper Group. He believes in Shinigami, or the God of Death, rather than God; as he said in Episode Zero, "I've never seen any miracles, but I've sure seen lots of dead people." He often refers to himself as the God of Death .Despite frequent hardships, Duo tends to keep an upbeat and humorous, if sarcastic, attitude.

Youko Kurama-YuYu Hakusho: A cold-hearted demon thief. Kurama's special ability is that he can turn plants into deadly weapons by manipulating his energy into that plant. Kurama has complete control over any Human Realm plant and has some control over Demon Realm plants. His main weapon is a Rose Whip, which is able to easily cut through steel. His demon form is much stronger and he has better control over Demon plants.

Kenpachi Zaraki-Bleach: Kenpachi lives for battle and enjoys a good fight more than anything. He even weakens himself in an effort to make any fight last longer. He also claims that injury and death are nothing but the price one pays for a good fight. Despite his group being the most bloodthirsty of the Gotei 13, they have their own code of ethics, different from the set rules of Soul Society, fitting with Kenpachi's portrayal as a free spirit. On various occasions, he is seen putting fun before work. Despite his violent tendencies Kenpachi will usually give up on a fight if his opponent is too injured to fight back, claiming that the fight is no longer fun. However, he will unhesitatingly kill his opponent if they refuse to end their fight on his terms.

Yachiru Kusajishi-Bleach: the lieutenant of the 11th Division. She is child-like in most respects, as she is small, cheerful, and carefree most of the time. She was found as an infant by Kenpachi Zaraki who, despite being drenched in blood, did not frighten her. He named her Yachiru in memory of the only person he ever admired. Since that day she has spent much of her time clinging to his back for transport. Like Zaraki, she has no sense of direction, even though he relies on her to find his way. Yachiru resents being criticized in any way and will often attack the perpetrator in comical fashion. Further reflecting her child-like nature, Yachiru likes to give people nicknames. Yachiru has a love for candy, which is often used by other characters to make her leave them alone. Despite her child-like appearance, Yachiru is apparently quite strong, being capable of lifting Kenpachi and leaping between buildings while carrying him. She is also very fast for her size. She can emit a large amount of spiritual power when angry, which forms into a large, pink, angry cat face. The name and ability of Yachiru's _zanpakutō_ are both unknown. In it's sealed state Yachiru's _zanpakuto_ takes the form of a small, pink wakizashi which she drags around on a string. A wheel attached to the bottom of the sheath facilitates this.

Neliel Tu Oderschvank-Bleach: Nel is a fully-grown woman, her mask appearing less cartoonish with a pair of curved horns. A large "3" tattooed on her back indicates that she was previously the third Espada.

Yoruichi Shihōin-Bleach: Yoruichi is very easy-going; she insists that Soi Fon not use formalities when speaking to her, and has no qualms appearing naked before Ichigo Kurosaki. She tends to avoid combat, and will not engage an enemy unless her allies will lose without her intervention. Yoruichi is skilled in the use of flash steps (_shunpo_**?**), a high speed movement ability. While the ability is not unique, her talents are; her speed is such that she is known as the Goddess of Flash

Kisuke Urahara-Bleach: is the owner of the Urahara Shop. He wears traditional Japanese wooden sandals and a bucket hat, which has earned him the nickname "Mr. Hat-and-Clogs". Urahara is usually quite laid-back and has a jovial if not comical attitude, tendencies that tend to drive away customers. He will similarly leave his store unattended for long periods of time while he trains series protagonist Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends in the store's cave-like basement. Despite his odd work ethic and personality, Urahara can be very serious when the situation calls for it. Urahara is a keen analyst, able to discern an opponent's weaknesses and attack patterns with ease, a quality he passes on to Ichigo Kurosaki during their training together. He is also an avid inventor, and while still a Soul Reaper created a number of items that went against Soul Society's conventions.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques-Bleach: he sixth Espada, signified by the "6" tattooed to his back. Grimmjow is very disrespectful, never using honorifics and having little respect for authority figures. He is often openly insulting to such people save for Sōsuke Aizen, and even this respect is quickly abandoned when Aizen is out of earshot. Grimmjow has an overly violent lust for battle, always seeking out the strongest opponent in a given area and he is very confident in his abilities, believing himself to be equal to, or even stronger than the fourth Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Though he shows little regard for his allies or anyone who would get in his way, Grimmjow has some sense of honor. Grimmjow hates being looked down on, becoming infuriated beyond consolation when he feels that someone does so and has stated that he will readily crush anyone who looks down on him, be it friend or foe.

Ulquiorra Schiffer-Bleach: the fourth Espada, signified by the "4" tattooed to his chest. He has a largely stoic appearance, rarely even changing his facial expression, and does not allow the actions of others to impede the tasks set to him by Sōsuke Aizen. He will attack his comrades to get them to pay attention to him, and deems anyone he does not find of particular interest to be "trash" and therefore expendable.

Howl-Howl's Moving Castle: a mysterious, reclusive wizard. Despite his reputation, Howl is in reality an endearing, charming man who is intelligent and considerate, if somewhat self-appreciative and stubborn at times. He enjoys "slithering out" of uncomfortable situations, often in comical ways.

Kyohei Takano- The Walflower: He is very loud and bossy when it comes to his needs. He is a lover of food and can devour anything in seconds.

Train Heartnet-Black Cat: a lighthearted, courageous man who's highly skilled with a gun. He has low alcohol tolerance, but loves to drink milk. He is also skilled at disguises, can sleep anywhere, even inside a cramped porcelain vase, and tends to be clueless about most other important things.

Bankotsu-Inuyasha: the leader, the youngest, and the strongest member of the Band of Seven; he carries the huge Banryu halberd. Bankotsu is a skilled mercenary and has killed many people; however, he frequently shows a sense of honor and compassion, albeit only for his six companions.

Hattori Hanzo-Tail Of The Moon: A dedicated and talented young ninja who is head of the Hattori clan of Segachi in lower Iga. He has made it clear that he has no intention of marrying anyone, although he allows Usagi to hang around and even indulges her a little.

Ichigo Kurosaki-Bleach: has natural orange hair, a fact that annoys many bullies in his school, who constantly pick fights with him. Ichigo claims that he does not care what others think and seems to enjoy fighting the bullies. He is a powerful substitute soul reaper who has a hollow side.

Renji Abarai-Bleach: Vice captain of the sixth far as his personality goes, Renji is about as eccentric as any other Soul Reaper. He varies from smug and cocky in his first appearances to downright angsty and depressed after his major defeats, but shows himself to be an incredibly serious and determined fighter when confronted with an actual challenge. Willing to fight, kill, and die for whatever he believes in, Renji is a dangerous man to those who stand in his way.

**Author's Note**

**Well another chapter finished! Thank you **_**KiKi Hayashi **_**for your helpful review. Also my friends Rit-chan and Mit-chan can't kill me! Future alerts are in every chapter I'm going to put a word translation and a mini Bishi-Dex at the end of each chapter. For this chapter all the previous bishies will be here until I have time to revise my other chapters probably Christmas vacation. I wonder what the next chapter will be about? Oh well you readers will find out later while I will find out once I get started writing it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Nyx and Friends Adventures in Bishi World

Disclaimer: I don't own any anime characters or the Bishi world by songwind-sama!

Chapter 7: Secrets Revealed Part 1

_Last Time:__ Erebus shouts of a town caused his attention to go to landing them safely. Soon the group was off the Spirit of Fire and went into town. Though in order to avoid Hao, Nyx put him back inside his Bish-Ball and released Duo instead. Of course Duo glomped her all the way to a hotel where they got rooms and fell to sleep. Tomorrow was another day._

Now

Nyx's eyes snapped open and she sat up in her bed. Looking around she noticed that everyone was still asleep. Nyx sneaked out of bed, grabbed some clothes, and went to the bathroom. In twenty minutes she was finished and getting dressed.

Nyx peeked out the bathroom and saw that no one was up yet. Quietly she walked to the window and sat on the ledge. She took out a locket from under her shirt and opened it. Two pictures sat inside. One of her mother, her brother, and herself in the garden and the other a boy with spiky red hair and emerald green eyes. Memories of the past began to flow into her mind as she stared at the pictures.

"Nyx?"

Nyx jumped startled by the voice and quickly hid her locket. She glared at the person in front of her disliking that he snuck up on her.

"Youko what is it?"

Youko gave her a look but answered. "I heard you moving about so I came to see what you were doing."

Nyx sighed realizing that he was not leaving her alone soon. "I tend to awaken early."

Youko grinned slyly as he walked closer to her. "How about we spend it together?" He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Nyx blushed "Y-Youko let go."

Youko merely tightened his grip giving her a silent no. Nyx mumbled under her breath and gave up trying to get out of his grip. Even though she said to let go she felt protected in his arms as if no one could hurt her. It made her want to sing, which was unusual because she wasn't the type to sing in front of people. So she began to sing:

_Hajimari wa itsumo sou gunjou no sora no shita  
Chikai wo tatete ima boku wa arukidasu_

_Yah kiniro ni hikaru sabaku (moeru kaze)  
Daia no hana wo sagashite (samayoitsuzukeru)  
Hajimete dareka no tame ni ima boku wa ikite iru_

_Mamoritai mono ga arun da  
Mou nido to nido to ushinawanai you ni_

_Yah kono mune ni aru negai (yurameite)  
Kanaeru tame nara boku wa (ikura demo kizu tsukou)  
Waratte ite hoshii kara ima boku wa yaiba wo nigiru_

_Kirisaita kioku no naka afuredasu  
Akai akai kage wo kiru  
Kono tsume ga hibiwaretemo tsukamitore  
Mamoritai taisetsu na mono nara_

_Dareka wo omotte naita yoru ni saita daia no hara_

Mamoritai mono ga arun da  
Mou nido to nido to ushinai wa shinai  
Narihibike dare yori chiisaku hakanai  
Dare yori tafu na kono kodou

Youko had closed his eyes during the song soothed by her soft voice. His ears twitched as he heard his fellow Bishies slowly walk to where they where. Youko let her loose knowing that she would rather not have the others see her in his embrace. The first to appear were Nel and Duo shortly followed by Hao, Yachiru, and Kenpachi. Nel and Duo had large smiles on their faces having woken up to her voice. Hao had a unreadable look on his face as if he was confused on what he should express.

The first to speak was Nel, "Can you sing something else?" Duo quickly followed with an enthusiastic nod. Nyx blushed but didn't refuse. So she closed her eyes and once again began to sing :

_(1000 Words by Sweetbox)_

_I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily_

I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening  
You'll fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily

"Save your tears 'cause I'll come back"  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore to hide the pain when I turn back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart

Though a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
Crossing over the time and distance holding you  
Suspended on silver wings

And a thousand words  
One thousand confessions  
Will cradle you  
Making all of the pain you feel seem far away  
They'll hold you forever

The dream isn't over yet  
Though I often say I can forget  
I still relive that day  
You've been there with me all the way  
I still hear you say

"Wait for me, I'll write you letters"  
I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor  
But still I swore to hide the doubt when I turn back the pages  
Anger might have been the answer  
What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait?  
But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late

'Cause a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll fly to you  
Even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you  
Suspended on silver wings

Oh, a thousand words  
One thousand embraces  
Will cradle you  
Making all of your weary days seem far away  
They'll hold you forever

Oh, a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
They'll carry you home and back into my arms  
Suspended on silver wings ohhhh

And a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll cradle you  
Turning all of the lonely years to only days  
They'll hold you forever

Nyx slowly opened her eyes remembering when she sang that for someone important to her. Eyes misted over as she recalled the memories, the feelings. She was soon pulled from her memories by a childish giggle as Yachiru jumped on her back. Nyx smiled at her glad to be away from her memories. Hao looked at her as she smiled at Yachiru. He knew that song had another meaning to it.

Nyx looked at her Bishies surprised at how she felt so connected to them all. She looked at the calendar and was soon sad again. Today was the day that changed her forever. Today was a day covered in blood and tears. A day over shadowed by death. A sob escaped from her mouth, emotions getting the best of her. Her Bishies looked at her worried about her. Today seemed to change their usual moods. Hao glared angry that he didn't know. He felt that as her first Bishi he should know more but felt like he knew nothing about Nyx.

Nyx gave them a small smile and began to gather up her stuff. Youko, Duo, Kenpachi, and Hao shared a look knowing that the smile was fake. Nel and Yachiru followed after her knowing that she was walking to the other's room. Nyx knocked on the door to her brother's door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me big brother." Nyx waited for him to unlock the door but was surprised when it was Yoruichi. Nyx nodded to her and went in search for her brother in his room. She shook her head realizing he already made it like home. Clothes were on the floor and so were some of his other belongings.

Nyx heard a shout from outside and sighed realizing Terra must be up and with her the twins. She walked out the door not surprised to see Terra glomping her Bishies. Ritsuko's Ulquiorra stood next to her like a bodyguard. Train was hugging Mitsuko while Bankotsu was sending him death glares.

"Morning Nyx-chan!" A glomp made Terra's present known to Nyx. Nyx sighed knowing that peace and quiet was something she shouldn't expect anymore. Though today she needed quiet, after all it was a sad one.

"Hey Terra I'm sorry but can you do me a favor?"

"Sure"

"Tell Erebus that I went out with my Bishies and won't be back until later"

Terra nodded "Okay see you soon!"

Nyx smiled and gestured for her Bishies to follow her. The seven of them walked out of the hotel and six of them wondered what was going on. They sure didn't expect Nyx to give them all money and tell them to do something fun. Hao stared at her questioning her.

"I wish to be alone today." That's all she said before she walked away her destination a park she saw on their way to the hotel. All her Bishies stared at her worried about her. Kenpachi started to follow after telling Yachiru to stay with Nel. When Nyx arrived at the park and proceeded to sit by a cherry blossom tree next to a lake. He was surprised when she burst into tears hugging her knees to her chest. As he walked to her he heard her say one thing.

"It was all my fault mother."

**Author's Note**

**Song was Daia no Hana from Black Cat here are the English lyrics.**

_**It always begins under the ultramarine sky  
I make a promise now and begin to walk **_

_**Yah, the desert glows in gold (I keep on wandering)  
Searching for the diamond flower (in the hot wind)  
For the first time, I am living for another person**_

_**I have something I want to protect  
So that I never, ever lose it again**_

_**Yah, I have a wish in my heart (shaking)  
In order to make it come true (I'll get hurt as much as it takes)  
I'll clutch my sword now because I want you to smile **_

_**My nails rip through the red, red shadows  
That fill my torn-apart memories  
Even if they split, let them grab  
That precious thing I want to protect**_

_**The diamond flower that bloomed the night I loved and cried for someone**_

I have something I want to protect  
I'll never, ever lose it again  
Let it ring out, this heartbeat that's smaller and fainter than anyone else's  
But also tougher than anyone else's

**Okay its been a long time since I updated. School's has been getting tough lately so I've been busy. Also I'm too lazy to type. So just review for me will you guys? Later.**


	8. Chapter 8

Nyx and Friends Adventures in Bishi World

Disclaimer: I don't own any anime characters or the Bishi world by songwind-sama!

Chapter 8: Secrets Revealed Part 2

_Last Time: Nyx smiled and gestured for her Bishies to follow her. The seven of them walked out of the hotel and six of them wondered what was going on. They sure didn't expect Nyx to give them all money and tell them to do something fun. Hao stared at her questioning her._

"_I wish to be alone today." That's all she said before she walked away her destination a park she saw on their way to the hotel. All her Bishies stared at her worried about her. Kenpachi started to follow after telling Yachiru to stay with Nel. When Nyx arrived at the park and proceeded to sit by a cherry blossom tree next to a lake. He was surprised when she burst into tears hugging her knees to her chest. As he walked to her he heard her say one thing._

"_It was all my fault mother."_

**Now**

"What your fault kid?"

Nyx jumped surprised at Kenpachi's voice. She tried to cover her face to hide the tears still pouring down her cheeks.

"Ken-chan why aren't you with the others?"

Kenpachi glared down at Nyx, who didn't see it because she was hiding her face in her knees. He sat next to her and pulled her into his lap. Nyx made a startled noise surprised at this action. A slight blush spread on her cheeks. Instead of pulling away though she laid her head on top of his chest, enjoying the warmth he gave her.

"Kid your behavior is beginning to worry the others."

Nyx looked down, her hair covering her face. Kenpachi sighed realizing that maybe he should've let someone else handle it. He glanced behind him. He could feel the others watching waiting for Nyx to explain.

"I suppose I should start from the beginning. When I was a child nobody truly liked me but my mother, brother, and my best friend."

Nyx paused eyes glazing over. "I would be daily abused by children and adults. They all called me a demon, because my mom was raped by my father. I was a burden to others and, according to everyone else, my mother. I of course believed every word. So instead of running from the beatings I accepted them and hid the wounds from my mother."

Kenpachi growled feeling the others grow angry at the statement too.

"As you can imagine my mother caught on. The people were taught a lesson and left me alone. I remember telling my mother I deserved to die. For I was a sin that she shouldn't have to carry around. My mother began to believe that I,at the age of 2 ½ , was suicidal. So she sent me to one of her best friend's house, believing that they would be able to help me."

Nyx looked up at the sky a tiny smile on her face. Clearly this memory was a happy one.

"I met the woman's son named Kyo. For the 5 months I spent there I never felt so free. I remember crying when I had to go home. I began to think of him as my twin, so we called each other soul twin. So I was a happy girl for 2 ½ years more until my fifth birthday…"

Nyx's eyes became blank, as if the memory itself was inflicting damage to her attitude.

"I spent the first part of the day with Kyo and then I went home. Brother during this time didn't truly spend time with me. Anyway I went home…. Hey I'll give you a clue to what happens with this song I wrote:

_Gone From My Life by Nyx Goddess of the Night aka ShiKage_

Once upon a time

In what seemed so long ago.

I lived with you nothing held me down.

You were my light

To the ever darkness

I remember when I cried

You were there for me.

_**Chorus**_

_**Then that day came**_

_**Took you away from me.**_

_**I walked in blood all around me.**_

_**My tears came and I knew despair **_

_**I never believed you would be gone from my life!**_

_**My guardian, my savior, my mother!**_

Days I was bruised and battered.

You would ask me what happened.

I would always smile

And say I was playing

Of course that wasn't true

These wounds were never from playing

I was hated by everyone

Told I was a monster

I lived these beatings

Because of you.

_**Chorus**_

You loved even though I

Was a monster

You protected me from others

So when you found out about the beatings

You took me away

Then I met him a friend

A person I connected with

And became siblings

_**Chorus**_

Now it's my day, the day of my birth.

I walk in the door not expecting was there!

I had a smile so bright

I believed I found the best life

Then a scream erupted from your room

I was startled and ran towards the sound

I walked in the room covered in crimson

My knees shaked as I looked at the bed

There you were in the bed

I walked over thinking you were sleeping

When I reached the bed I saw you truly

_**Chorus**_

I began to cry asking God why

I heard a laugh behind me and she was there

Telling she killed you and that he was next

I remember the rage and the sadness

_**Chorus**_

Now mother I know don't like violence

But my rage demanded retribution

I took the knife from the bed

I walked towards her slow angry steps

She just stood there give a mocking laugh

So took the knife and stabbed her in the chest

_**Chorus(2X)**_

Now mother she stands dead in front of me

My body hollow

Today was meant to be happy

But now it's just a day of despair…..

Kenpachi's one visible eye widened 'No did she truly?'

Nyx's eyes filled with tears.

"That she was a half-sister from my father's side. Turns out she was insane but I trusted her. So when I returned home I heard a scream. I ran towards mom's room afraid. When I got there my mother was dead on the bed and that woman was standing laughing at me, taunting me. I remember feeling rage taking the knife on the bed and stabbing her in the chest. I called 911 afterwords knowing that my mom was doomed. They found me in the room sitting with blood everywhere. They called Kyo's mother and she took care of me and my brother. It was all my fault for leaving my mother, for being born…"

Hurried footsteps came towards Nyx and Kenpachi. A slap was soon heard as Nel hit Nyx. Nel had tears flowing from her eyes and her expression was anger.

"It was not your fault Nyx-chan!"

Her other Bishies appeared too. They all seemed to surround Nyx giving her comfort. So for the first time in years Nyx cried her heart out. Fully opening herself to her Bishies and creating a bond that would last forever. This is how the others found them. Erebus himself knew what happened and Nyx told the girls.

Nyx finally was able to be herself. As Nyx was surrounded by people she loved she couldn't but wonder if she would ever see Kyo again. She grinned probably their bond could never be truly broken. He would be surprised when he found out about her new friends.

**Author's Note**

**Okay I know angst but it seems that in every Oc story I have my main character has a sad past involving a dead mother and a best friend named Kyo… Yes I actually wrote that song. Before you people start like thinking I'm depressed 'm not. I just can't write happy songs and it seems just happy stories. People from other fics might pop up like Anya and Demonica(?) because their just awesome like that. Overall these last two chapters I wanted Nyx's past to show because it might help in the future. **

**Don't die of a heart attack because I updated in a week instead of 3 months. I found its easier for me to just type the story instead of write then type. So I am proud to say I might update more frequently. Anyway according to my friends I should announce that I am not dead or the undead even though that would be awesome. But I would be scared because then I would be a seer and have like 3 immortal guys and 1 gorgeous crazy sexy bitch after me. Yeah some people might know about what I'm talking about. –Squinty eyes- **

**Reviews welcomed, flamers will face the people mentioned above. So later!**


	9. Chapter 9

Nyx and Friends Adventures in Bishi World

Disclaimer: I don't own any anime characters or the Bishi world by songwind-sama!

Chapter 9: Back on the road

_Last Time: Nyx finally was able to be herself. As Nyx was surrounded by people she loved she couldn't but wonder if she would ever see Kyo again. She grinned probably their bond could never be truly broken. He would be surprised when he found out about her new friends._

**Now**

The next day had a happy start. Nyx woke up surrounded by all her Bishies. She slowly sat up and stretched. Somehow she was able to get around her Bishies without waking them. Nyx went to the window on the other side of the room and opened the curtains. She stared out at the city watching people walk around.

A sound behind her alerted her of one of the Bishies waking up. Nyx turned and saw Yachiru rubbing her eyes. Nyx walked over to the tan and picked her up. Yachiru grabbed her trainer's pajama top and fell back to sleep. Nyx laughed lightly letting the girl sleep there. An aggravated shout was heard from the other Bishies. Nyx turned towards the yell and laughed. Duo's right foot was in front of Hao's face. Hao was shouting at Duo while Duo just slept away. Nyx felt an old feeling rush through her. A mischievous glint appeared in her eyes as she woke Yachiru and told Yachiru of her plans. Yachiru grinned and disappeared only to reappear in a few second with two empty pails.

Nyx's grin grew as she crept to the bathroom with the pails. She filled them with ice cold water and handed one to Yachiru. They crept back to the others and threw the water on the unsuspecting victims. The victims woke up with yelps and curses, demanding to know who did this. The five turned to the laughing pair in front of them.

Nyx and Yachiru were literally rolling on the floor laughing their asses off. Duo and Youko's eyes narrowed and together they attacked Nyx. Nyx yelped and tried to crawl away. The two male Bishies were tickling Nyx's sides and she was laughing even louder. Hao glared at Nyx, while he used his fire to dry his hair.

Nyx got away from Duo and Youko , only to be cornered by Nel. Nel had her hands on her hips glaring down at Nyx. Nyx currently was trying not to have a nose bleed. See Nel had on a white tank top which is now wet making it transparent. Nel looked at Nyx curiously wondering why she was blushing heavily. She looked down at herself and yelped. Nel took a spare set of clothes and ran into the bathroom.

Nyx sighed in relief wondering how she got so perverted. 'Kyo had a bad influence on me.' Then she laughed out loud and everyone backed away. Nyx noticed raised an eyebrow in question.

There was a deep chuckle behind her and she was picked up into the air. Nyx glared at Kenpachi, crossing her arms.

"Kid we need to get ready. Don't you want to visit the gym before we leave?"

"Yeah I need to stay in shape."

There was a mocking laugh behind her. Nyx turned her head towards Hao and glared at him.

"Stay in shape? No need you're weak anyway."

Nyx growled 'Did I not show that I can take care of myself?!'

Nel exited the bathroom at that moment and tensed at the dark aura in the room. Nel squeaked as Nyx passed by her and slammed the bathroom door. Nel put her hands on her hips and glared at all the males. Said males began experiencing fear, realizing that Nel was pissed. Duo pointed at Hao, not talking. Nel went to Hao and began yelling at him.

Nyx exited the bathroom dressed in black sweatpants and crimson tank top. A bag was slung over her shoulder with who knows what inside it. She picked up the room key from a table and walked out the door. Her Bishies followed her, Hao now having a bump on his head. Nel walked side by side with Nyx and Yachiru was on her back.

Nyx took the stairs instead of the elevator jumping five steps at once. She could already feel the comfort working out gave her. A grin spread across her face and she bolted out the door to the lobby to the street. Nyx didn't look behind her to see if her Bishies were following, she knew that they could keep up. She was happy that they were only five minutes away from the gym. Nyx stopped at the doors of the large building.

Nyx opened the door and went to the receptionist desk. A blonde woman sat there reading a magazine and doing her nails. She stopped only to point to a sheet and left Nyx to figure it out. Nyx grinned realizing it was a map of the gym. She told the Bishies she was going to the weight room and to do whatever they wanted.

She went to the weight room and went to stretch. After her stretches she did push-ups, sit-ups, and jumping jacks. She went to the part of the room with punching bags and wrapped her wrists in bandages. A grin came to her face remembering how Erebus would say she was a female Sanosuke.

Nyx began to quickly punch the bag repeatedly. She heard someone enter the room, but ignored them concentrating on her punches.

"Hey girl need a partner?"

Nyx stopped punching the bag and turned to the person. He was her height and buff. Had spiky black hair with gray eyes. He walked up to her and grinned.

"The names Amato. What's yours?"

"Nyx and I would enjoy a partner."

They both walked to a sparring platform in the middle of the room. Nyx tightened her bandages and took a basic attack stance with her fists in front of her. Amato followed her example and took the same stance except with his palms out. They stayed like that until Nyx attacked first. She charged forward faking a right punch. Amato didn't fall for it and blocked the incoming left punch with his arm. He grabbed her left arm and flipped her over his shoulder. Nyx flipped and landed on her feet. Amato came attacking her with amazingly fast punches. Nyx blocked some of the but the rest landed. She grunted and changed her plan. She came forward and did a roundhouse kick to his stomach. He gasped suffering a short lost time of air. He growled letting anger control him. Soon his moves became predictable and Nyx began to win. She was about to kick him again when he grabbed her foot. Nyx struggled not liking where this was going. She saw his fist coming and was about to block it when a tanned hand grabbed it. Nyx blinked in surprise she had not expected anyone to interrupt the spar.

Meanwhile Duo had come in to check on Nyx and saw her fighting with Amato. He assumed the worst when he saw the fist coming toward Nyx. He reacted instantly and grabbed the fist. Duo glared at the male in front of him, angry that he was attacking his trainer. Nyx laid a hand on his arm.

"Duo we were just sparring there is no need to give hin the death glare."

Duo let go of his fist and stood next to Nyx. Amato shook his hand to relieve some of the pain.

"Well Nyx that was quite enjoyable. Would you like to test your Bishies against mine?"

Nyx immediately agreed and told him she would meet him at the arena. Duo led her to where all of her Bishies were. Nyx told them that they had a battle and to hurry up. Kenpachi grinned maliciously and Yachiru bounced up and down. Kenpachi picked her up and ran to the arena. Amato was standing there on one side of the arena with a referee next to him.

"Let's begin Nyx-chan!"

Nyx's Bishies growled at him not liking how he referred to her so informally. Amato ignored them and gave Nyx a smile.

"How about a three on three match. Any kind of Bishi against each other. Also this is a gym battle."

"A gym battle?! You're a gym trainer?!"

Amato grinned "Pick your first Bishi!"

Nyx looked at Kenpachi and nodded. Kenpachi walked into the arena sword on shoulder. Amato took out a Bishi-Ball and released a Bishi.

An Inuyasha appeared swinging his Tetsusaiga around.

"Feh he doesn't seem so tough. I consent to fight for my trainer."

"I consent to fight for my trainer Nyx."

A barrier appeared around the arena. Nyx's eyes widened and was about to run towards it when someone grabbed her arm. She looked behind her and saw Erebus, the twins, and Terra.

"The barrier is to keep us safe imouto. Do not do anything rash."

Nyx bit her lip and turned back to the battle. Kenpachi was allowing Inuyasha a free hit. When he swung Tetsusaiga and hit Kenpachi in the chest. Only to step back in shock, Kenpachi wasn't wounded. Kenpachi grin turned to a frown.

"How disappointing you're weak, can't even cut me."

Kenpachi dislodged his sword and attacked. He swung his blade at Inuyasha who blocked it with Tetsusaiga . Inuyasha jumped back and swung his Tetsusaiga to the ground.

"Wind Scar!"

Kenpachi laughed as the golden blast engulfed him. Inuyasha turned and walked away confident that he won the battle. The smoke from the blast engulfed the area in the arena. A dark golden aura seemed to come from it. The only warning Inuyasha had was the laugh behind him. The figure of Kenpachi lunged at Inuyasha sword above head and slashed Inuyasha across the chest. Blood spurted from the wound and the match ended. Nyx smiled and nodded at Kenpachi.

"I choose Duo as my next Bishi."

"I choose Wonder Woman."

The hero walked out from behind Amato in her swimsuit gear. Duo's jaw dropped and he put his hands up in a unsure position. Nyx knew that this wouldn't last long. Wonder Woman was an advantage with her extreme strength. The battle was over in seconds.

Amato had his last Bishi-ball in his hands. Nyx looked at Hao and nodded.

Hao stepped forward and waited for his opponent. A red flash engulfed the arena and a Anna appeared in the ring. He frowned at the Anna realizing that this wouldn't be an easy fight. This is why he was shocked to see her put her hand up in surrender.

Nyx sweat dropped wondering why this was so easy. She walked to Amato and shook his hand. Amato grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it.

"It was a pleasure meeting you. Your prize money is programmed in your dex."

Amato walked out of the arena room. Nyx let out a grin and hugged Hao. Hao was surprised but excepted it anyway.

"Imouto come on we need to get going."

Nyx turned to the others now realizing that they brought her stuff with them. She sighed and put her gym bag in a capsule and took out her Akatsuki bag. She returned everyone but Yachiru and Nel to their balls and followed the others out of town. They were near the Death Note area so they were heading there for Terra and Ritsuko's L and Light. Terra was dragging the twins behind her as Erebus and Yoruichi followed behind them.

Nyx was holding Yachiru on her back as Nel played with her hair. A shiver ran through her body as a warning and soon she found herself somewhere else.

'What the hell?'

"That was a world expansion." Nyx turned to see two figures standing behind her.

**Author's Note**

**Bishidex: Anna-Shaman King, INUYASHA-INUYASHA, Wonder Woman-Wonder Woman**

**Bishies:** Nyx: Kenpachi Zaraki Stage: Sama, Yachiru Stage: Tan,Duo Stage: San,Youko Stage: San,Hao Stage Sama, andNeliel stage: san.

Erebus:Yoruichi Stage: San

Mitsuko:Train Stage San andBankotsu Stage: San

Ritsuko:Kyohei Stage San andUlquiorra stage: san

Terra:Howl Stage Sama andGrimmjow Stage: San


	10. Chapter 10

Nyx and Friends Adventures in Bishi World

Disclaimer: I don't own any anime characters or the Bishi world by Songwind-sama!

Chapter 10- Something Not good!

New Character Info

Name: Igai

Hair: Light A little past shoulder Brown with blond highlights

Eyes: Light Blue

Age: 17

Height: 5ft 3in

Name: Rune

Hair: Midback dark brown hair

Eyes: Hazel

Age: 16

Height: 5ft 11in

Name:Kyo

Hair: Waist length spiky red

Eyes: Emerald Green

Age: 16

Height: 5ft 5in

_Last Time: Nyx turned to the others now realizing that they brought her stuff with them. She sighed and put her gym bag in a capsule and took out her Akatsuki bag. She returned everyone but Yachiru and Nel to their balls and followed the others out of town. They were near the Death Note area so they were heading there for Terra and Ritsuko's L and Light. Terra was dragging the twins behind her as Erebus and Yoruichi followed behind them._

_Nyx was holding Yachiru on her back as Nel played with her hair. A shiver ran through her body as a warning and soon she found herself somewhere else._

'_What the hell?'_

"_That was a world expansion." Nyx turned to see two figures standing behind her._

**Now**

"Now who would have thought we would see you again. Eh Nyx?"

Nyx stared at the two figures not believing her eyes. It was Igai and Rune her friends from school.

Igai shook her head at Nyx "How long have you been in the Bishi-World Nyx-chan?"

"Not long…"

Igai gave a pout, not liking the vague answer. Nyx realized that Yachiru was now attacking an Orochimaru while Nel stood next to a Kabuto. Nyx smirked at her two friends.

"Couldn't help yourself eh?"

Igai grinned and nodded while Rune glared.

"Kurai-chan!"

It seemed Yachiru was no longer entertained by Orochimaru and came to bother Nyx. She launched herself at Nyx's back and hugged her tightly. This hurt by the way.

Nel only looked at the scene for a second and began talking to Kabuto.

Igai was looking at Nyx as if she was expecting something. Nyx grinned and hugged her short friend. It had been a long time since she was able to do that.

'Shit! I forgot about aniki and everyone else!'

Nyx pulled out her Dex and called the twins first. Since those two were most likely panicking by now. The call was answered by the first ring.

"Where are you?!"

Nyx sweat dropped as she looked at the picture of the twins looking worried and angry. Terra was trying to get into the screen to talk to her.

"In a different area near the….." Nyx looked to Igai, who mouthed Naruto and Avatar to her. "..Naruto and Avatar areas!"

Nyx inner fangirl was practically spazzing thinking of all the hot bishies she could get. The twins groaned at the announcement knowing how obsessed she was with both shows. Igai and Terra grinned at each other while Rune was now playing cards with Orochimaru.

"Nyx did you call Erebus yet?"

Nyx happy expression turned to one of fear. She knew her aniki was going to be pissed that she didn't call sooner. Also that they were separated by God knows what.

The three on the other line sighed "Call him now, we're in the Death Note area and won't be leaving until Terra gets her L and Rit-chan gets her Light." They hung up after that.

Nyx sighed and called Erebus' Dex. Hopefully he too was far away from her to do any damage. He picked up on the third ring and he had a angry expression on. She grinned at him nervously knowing that he could explode at any moment.

"Imotou what took you so long to contact me?"

"Distracted. I'm okay and I'll see you later aniki!"

"Hey wait-" Click.

Nyx grinned and turned back to the others. Igai was shaking her head at her and Rune was attacking her Orochimaru. Igai had her hands on her hips, glaring at Nyx.

"I know you tried to do something stupid recently."

Nyx gave her a grin, knowing that Igai sixth sense told her. Igai after all was a psychic, especially when it concerns her friends.

"Yeah but I was stopped before I could even start. You're the only one who knows that I was going to do something."

Igai sighed and turned to Rune. They nodded to each other and turned to Nyx.

"Come on we're getting you Itachi!"

Nyx gave her a grin and began to day dream. It was funny though only around Igai was she truly able to relax.

'Heh I wonder how I will get an Itachi? Maybe a Hinata she is the cutest girl in the story!'

"Nyx do you know about the rumors flying around the world?"

"Rumors?"

Rona nodded "Seems that some weirdo is obsessed in getting all powerful Bishies and stopping at nothing to get them. And knowing how you attract trouble I think you needed to be warned. After all don't you plan on having a lot of Bishies?"

Nyx nodded knowing that they were right and so far she's lucky. Unfortunately her luck seemed to be bad some other way. 'Should've known that getting good Bishies all this time was going to lead to something bad.'

Nyx looked to the sky realizing now she had to be extra careful. Keeping her Bishies safe and keeping her anger in control.

"We saw Kyo."

Nyx head snapped to Igai looking at her questionly. If her soul twin was here it explained why they were able to find her.

"He is staying at the village in between the territories. So here is my question. Do you wish to go to Naruto or Avatar first or see Kyo?"

"See Kyo we can hunt together!"

Igai grinned at her knowing that would be her answer.

"Well let's go! We'll hang around until the Naruto territory then go our separate ways."

Nyx pouted not wanting to be separated so soon. Igai gave her a hug and Rune gave her a smile. Rune walked towards Nyx and put her arms around her shoulders.

"Nyx-chan I want to play you like an ipod touch."(LOL inside joke)

Nyx cringed and was surprised when Rune was pushed away. Two arms went around her waist and she was pulled into a male chest. She looked up and saw Hao giving a glare to Rune.

"Hao she was just kidding around."

Hao looked down at her and raised an eyebrow at her. A laugh resounded behind them and Nyx looked over Hao's shoulder. Did all of her male Bishies just break out of their balls?!

Her Duo walked towards them and snatched her out of Hao's arms. Duo immediately began to snuggle Nyx somehow both of them were standing. Igai was taking pictures of the scene while Rune was laughing her ass off. Igai and Rune seemed to realize something. Igai took out a Bish Ball that was customized. It was a crimson red with a black dragon and a yin yang symbol in the dragons claws. Igai handed over the Bish Ball to Nyx and began to explain.

"It seems that a lot of trainers wanted to give Bishies as presents to friends. So the committee made a gift exchange program. I find you were in Bishi world so Rune and I got you a Bishi. From where I am not telling you. You are not allowed to open that until you get an Itachi! Yes this is an easier way to get Bishies but don't abuse it! You have to work on a bond with this one just like the others."

Nyx pouted wanting to see the Bishi now but didn't want to make Igai mad. She added the ball to her belt and couldn't help but feel hyper. It was time to see her best friend and she couldn't wait!

…Except she wasn't going to ride Manda. Nyx was not a fan of snakes and a giant one made it worst. Nyx gave Kenpachi the puppy dog look wanting to ride on his back.

"Okay brat, but if you fall I don't want any complaints."

Nyx nodded eagerly, the other Bishies disappeared into their Bish-Balls. She climbed onto his back and he ran after the large purple snake. Nyx grin snuggling into Kenpachi's warm back. It seemed as if her Bishies were antidotes to her insanity.

"Brat we are here already."

Nyx slid off of Kenpachi's back and looked at the cities gates. She could feel the childish mischievous aura of Kyo. Nyx bolted towards the gates only stopping to show her Dex. Kenpachi was right behind her while Igai and Rune were just climbing off Manda.

"Nee-chan!"

A red blur collided with Nyx. Dust rose up as if to cover the two figures. When the dust disappeared a male of 16 was hugging Nyx. For the second time Nyx was crying but this time in happiness. After all she finally reunited with her soul twin. Multiple red lights flared as Bishies appeared but the two paid no attention. Finally they both let go of each other but held each others hand. A smile of pure joy was on Nyx's face.

"So how have you been Nee-chan?"

"Good otouto."

Nyx's Bishies stared at the scene. This was Nyx's 'soul twin'? Nyx and Kyo seemed to realize they were the center of attention and quickly paid attention.

"Well nee-chan you have been busy."

Nyx rolled her eyes and looked over Kyo's Bishies. He had a Yoh, Naruko(Female Naruto), and a sama Sasuke?! She chuckled they both were fans of extremely well shaped bishoujo and sexy bishounen. A thought came to her and she dragged Kyo to the nearest store. The rest of the gang followed after them but at a slower place.

Nyx left Kyo in the front while she talked with the employee behind the register. She handed him a picture and something round. The employee nodded and went to the back. Kyo looked at Nyx curiously.

"You'll see otouto."

Kyo pouted but nodded. Nyx laughed and began reading a catalogue she got from the employee. It seemed as if someone invented PD spheres.

'Well that would be convenient especially since I plan to have a lot more Bishies.' She grinned and asked another employee to update her Bish-Balls while she looked around. It was like a Wal-Mart it had everything in it! Nyx began to shop for food for everyone and her Bishies ran around to help get stuff for her. Soon they were done and Nyx was heading back to the register. She was handed back her belt and the round object. Then purchased the items.

Kyo jumped onto Nyx's back, putting his arms around her neck and legs around her waist. Nyx grunted but allowed him to stay there. The Bishies and two trainers behind them sweat dropped. It seems as if there was only the two of them now.

"Nee-chan I have a present for you!"

Kyo held out a two pure white Bish-Ball with a black dragon and a red fox curled around each other.

"Yes I kept the picture nee-chan. I'm giving you two because of your sixteenth birthday!"

Nyx grin and also took out two of the same Bish-Balls. Seeing her Bishies questioning looks she grinned.

"None of you realized I disappeared for a second eh? I saw two Bishies that I knew Kyo loved and got them. I was hoping to find a way to give them to him and now I did."

Kyo and Nyx switched the Bish-Balls.

"Let's open them now! You first Nee-chan!"

Nyx released the Bishies inside and squealed. There was a sama Hinata and a san Kimimaru. She hugged her Hinata and kissed her on the cheek. Her Hinata blushed and fainted in Nyx's arms. Nyx pouted but put her back in the Bish-Ball. She turned to Kimimaru and was surprised when he hugged her. Kimimaru noticed and let go.

"I'm sorry master but I'm not use to interacting with others."

All the females awed at his cuteness. Nyx hugged Kimimaru back and gave him a peck on the cheek. Kimimaru grinned and went over to the other Bishies with a slight blush.

Beep. "New Bishoujo detected. Hinata Hyuuga from Naruto. Stage Sama. Nickname?"

"Hina-hime."

"New Bishounen detected. Kimimaru from Naruto. Stage San. Nickname?"

"Kimi."

Nyx grinned widely and looked at her Bishies. Everyone but Kimi and Yachiru were giving her shocked looks. She gave them a raised eyebrow in return. The guys looked at Nyx in shock while Nel pouted.

"Thanks Nee-chan!"

Kyo had opened his Bish-Balls and got a san Orihime and a san Byakuya. He glomped both, nicknamed both while Nyx was doing the same.

Nyx grinned at Kyo and Kyo mirrored her expression. Both thought the same thing.

'Now is when the true party begins!'

Author's Note

Bishidex: Orochimaru (Naruto), Kabuto (Naruto), Yoh (Shaman King), Naruko(Naruto), Sasuke (Naruto), Kimimaru (Naruto) Orihime (Bleach), Hinata (Naruto), Byakuya (Bleach)

Translation: Nee-chan (sister), Otouto(Little Brother), Hime(princess)

I have a good excuse for not updating for 2 weeks. First of all April 4th was my birthday and people made me exhausted so couldn't do this Sunday. Last weekend Easter dinner with mi familia. So originally I was going to make this two separate chapters but since I was gone for 2 weeks I gave you guys longer ones.

Is anyone interested in being here for a chapter? If so review me! For a person who just want to be a part of it but doesn't already have a character like Anya (Songwind-sama) just enter your person description and their Bishies. Also if there is a certain way you wish to enter the story


	11. Chapter 11

Nyx and Friends Adventures in Bishi World

Disclaimer: I don't own any anime characters or the Bishi world by Songwind-sama!

Chapter 11: Nyx and Kyo are together brief view of the twins and Terra!

_Last Time: Nyx grinned at Kyo and Kyo mirrored her expression. Both thought the same thing._

'_Now is when the true party begins!'_

**Now**

The two best friends ran down the street knowing that their friends would follow. They stopped at the hotel Kyo was staying at. Nyx joined Kyo in his room while Igai and Rune stayed together. Kyo and Nyx were currently playing Yugioh Kyo was winning with his lifepoints at 4000 and Nyx at 3900. Nyx grinned maliciously at Kyo.

"You just destroyed my Clock Tower Prison allowing me to summon Destiny Hero-Dreadmaster. His special effect allows me to summon two Destiny Heroes in my graveyard to the field. So return Destiny Hero-Dasher and Destiny Hero Diamond Dude. Now I have 5 Destiny Heroes on the field. Dreadmaster's attack is 4600 and Defense is I'm not done I sacrifice Destiny Heroes Diamond Dude,Double Dude and Defender to summon Destiny Hero-Dogma! Just for fun I'll lay down this face down."

Kyo frowned and ordered his Dark Magician to defense mode ending his turn. Nyx's grin became wider, it was time to end this.

"Thanks to Dogma's effect your lifepoints are halved to 2000 and Dasher attack the Dark Magician. Dogma attack Kyo directly."

Kyo threw his hand to the floor.

"I will have my revenge!"

He tackled Nyx off the bed to the floor both of them laughing as their Bishies gave them odd looks. Hinata looked at the two with wide eyes.

"Uh Nyx-san….."

Kimimaru walked from the Bishies separated the two trainers and hugged Nyx.

"Master……."

Nyx gave a small blush and patted him on the head.

"Call me Nyx there's no reason to call me master."

"Nyx-sama…."

Nyx sighed but gave in. It was time for them to sleep anyway. She set up the PD rooms and jumped when several doors appeared. Yachiru had attached herself to Nyx's waist. Nyx glared at all the Bishounen as if daring them to comment about the scene. Kyo grinned and picked up Yachiru, spinning her around. Yachiru giggled and hugged Kyo. Nyx smiled at the scene and turned back to the Bishies.

"All the guys are going to sleep in a PD room. The girls can pick there sleeping arrangements."

Kyo gave Nyx the puppy dog look.

"All the guys but Kyo."

Kyo grinned jumping on the bed in the room. Nyx jumped beside him and both of them glared at the Bishounen.

"Go we need to get up early tomorrow!"

With that they turned off the lights and went to bed.

(With Terra and the Twins)

Mitsuko and Ritsuko were backing away from Terra. She was cackling evilly as she glomped her L. L had a fearful look on his face as if asking someone to kill him now.

Ritsuko's Light was currently hiding in a tree afraid of Terra. Mitsuko hid behind Bankotsu who had his arms crossed with a 'I'm ignoring the nut jobs' expression on his face. Train was busy drinking milk on a boulder. Ulquiorra had his usual blank expression while Kyohei was standing next to Ritsuko ready to attack the idiotd making a scene.

"You know I wish the others were here Rit-chan."

"Yeah Mit-chan same. They can handle Terra better."

It was an adventure all right. The group of three was lonely without the others and wished to be reunited soon.

"Terra-chan come on lets get to the next town. We need to get supplies."

The mentioned trainer stopped glomping her L. Her Urahara took pity on L and allowed him to escape into his Bish-Ball.

"Now Terra-koi there's no reason to frighten the kid."

"But I love L, Urahara!"

"Terra-chan we will get jealous of the new Bishi."

"Howl you were my first thus my very special one."

"Who cares about that?! Eh onna get me some food. I'm fucking starving!"

"Shut the fuck up you fucking cat! We are all hungry not just you and I ran out of cigarettes! Damn I wish Nyx or Erebus was here they always kept extra for me."

The twins clung to each other fearing for their lives. After all a stressed Terra without cigarettes was a time bomb.

(Back with the 'Soul Twins')

Igai and Rune had convinced them to stay in town for an extra day. Seems there was a pair of trainers who are proclaimed invincible. Which leads us to this predicament. They four trainers were in the local gym and Rune and Igai were battling said trainers.

The two trainers were female twins. They had long pink and purple hair, eyes the same as hair, and skimpy clothes. In other words the kind of people Igai and Rune hate.

The match didn't even start. The whores had saw hot guys and ran to them rubbing their bodies on them. Igai was holding Rune back for jumping the girls. It seems the only reason they were invincible was the fact they never paid attention. Nyx jumped from the stands, the Bishies calmly following her.

"Rune stop wasting your time on such worthless individuals."

Rune stopped struggling in Igai's hold and nodded. Nyx and Kyo sweatdropped.

"Come on Kyo let's go spar together."

The two trainers ran to the sparring room and put their duffle bag on the floor. Nyx took out a capsule and opened it. A black long katana appeared in a puff of smoke. Kyo took out a capsule and a Kwan-Do appeared. They grinned at each other and this is where the others came in.

Hao and Duo's first reactions were to protect Nyx until they realized that they were about to spar. Nel, Hinata, and Kimi set down and watched the two of them. Yoh and Yachiru shared a bag of candy with each other.

"Okay nee-chan ready."

"Yes."

They bowed to each other and Nyx unsheathed her katana. Kyo launched at Nyx swinging the Kwan-Do rapidly. Nyx blocked with her katana and jumped over him swinging the blade at him. Kyo jumped to the side narrowly avoiding the blade. Nyx spun on her heel and swiped at his torso. The blade was able to cut Kyo's shirt. This battle continued for twenty minutes and they were evenly matched. Now they both were covered in cuts and bruises. Kenpachi was grinning widely watching the fight enjoying it all. Hao and Byakuya stopped the two of them and Orihime healed them. They grinned at each other ignoring the Bishies yelling at them.

Author's Note

My friend that Terra is based off of is kinda like that only she curses more. Actually she scares the fuck out of me but I love her. Still remember her reaction to my watching Camp Rock last year. Practically jumped away from me in disgust. Don't blame her that movie made me think like a five year old. Anyway I've never seen it but that is how I picture my friend in a stressed situation without cigs. Only difference is that no one would be standing.

Okay enough talking. I want people to show me love. I'm in desperate need of it. : (


	12. Chapter 12

Nyx and Friends Adventures in Bishi World

Disclaimer: I don't own any anime characters or the Bishi world by Songwind-sama!

Chapter 12: Festival Fun

_Last Time:__ They bowed to each other and Nyx unsheathed her katana. Kyo launched at Nyx swinging the Kwan-Do rapidly. Nyx blocked with her katana and jumped over him swinging the blade at him. Kyo jumped to the side narrowly avoiding the blade. Nyx spun on her heel and swiped at his torso. The blade was able to cut Kyo's shirt. This battle continued for twenty minutes and they were evenly matched. Now they both were covered in cuts and bruises. Kenpachi was grinning widely watching the fight enjoying it all. Hao and Byakuya stopped the two of them and Orihime healed them. They grinned at each other ignoring the Bishies yelling at them._

**Now**

"What did you do that for?!" Kyo yelled as he looked at Byakuya. "Can't you see I was winning?!"

Byakuya scoffed. "You are nothing compared to her." He walked away from them with his hair flowing in invisible wind. (Always pictured that) Hao was holding Nyx by the waist and was gently taking the katana from her hands.

"Didn't know you could fight like that. Is there a reason why the two of you had to go all out?"

Hao got the katana out of her hands and gave it to Duo. Nyx was pouting and glaring at him. Hao raised an eyebrow questionly at her expression.

"Why did you stop us? We were enjoying ourselves."

"Had we let you continue, your injuries could have been worse."

Nyx growled and ignored Hao, deciding to watch Kyo instead. Kyo was currently hugging his Orihime and cursing at his Byakuya.

"Hey you two Rune and I have to go. We have places to be so later."

Kyo and Nyx attitudes changed immediately they were hugging the two girls tightly.

"Oi we'll keep in touch don't worry."

The two girls left, their Bishies following them. Nyx and Kyo hugged each other crying for Igai and Rune. Orihime and Hinata tried to comfort the two but they only got worst.

/The Next Day/

The Bishies were worried; their trainers seemed to still be upset about the departure of their friends. Neliel had taken Nyx's Bishidex without her knowing and called Erebus.

"Hello?"

"Erebus-kun! We need your help Nyx and Kyo are upset over Igai and Rune leaving. How do we calm them down?!"

"Simple. When they were troubled Kyo's mother would bring them to a festival. Bring them to one and they'll go back to normal."

"Thank you Erebus-kun! Later!"

Neliel turned to her fellow Bishies and talked to them. They soon came up with a plan.

"We're going to bring you guys to a festival. Would that make you happy?"

The two of them nodded in union. They both gave twin like grins.

"Well then we should go shop for yukatas."

Kyo and Nyx nodded their heads at the notion. Obviously they were up to something.

"Hao stay here we want to talk to you."

Hao walked over to the duo with an expressionless face.

"Can we be left alone for a couple of hours?"

Hao glared at Nyx knowing she was up to something. She grinned at him and gave him a peck on the cheek. Hao grinned slightly and nodded. The soul twins ran out the room to the stores outside. Their search for the perfect kimonos for them and their Bishies. The group left behind could only be afraid not knowing what they were up to.

The two trouble makers came back in four hours with a whole lot of bags full of wrapped merchandise. They gave each of their Bishies. Said Bishies sat on the floor and opened the packages. The two went into the bathroom to change their clothes. The Bishies gasped, they had bought each of them something to wear at the festival.

(Decided to make this easier on myself since I'm really lacking creative thought)

Hinata- A light purple yukata with white butterflies

Yachiru- A pink child's yukata with blue bubbles decorating it.

Neliel- A white yukata with green leaves decorating it

Naruko- An orange yukata with purple swirls on it

Orihime- A red yukata with cherry blossoms decorating it

Hao- A red yukata with yellow stars

Duo- A black and white yukata

Yoh- A light grey yukata

Sasuke- A dark blue yukata with the Uchiha crest on the back

Byakuya- A dark grey yukata

Kimimaro- A dark purple yukata

Kenpachi- A black yukata

Youko- A white yukata with red roses and vines around it

The Bishies quickly changed into their yukatas in their PD rooms. Neliel, Orihime, and Hinata were twirling in their yukatas. Naruko and Yachiru were jumping up and down energetically. The guys were acting tough but some of them were blushing lightly. (Guess which ones!) The soul twins came out of the bathroom and the Bishies gasped.

Nyx was wearing a crimson yukata with a black dragon going down it and her hair was in a bun with a few bangs hanging in front of her face. Kyo was wearing a dark green yukata with a red kitsune going down and his hair was in a simple ponytail.

Nyx was blushing lightly feeling a little embarrassed that she was in a yukata. Nel hugged Nyx smiling at her brightly. Nyx blush increased and it didn't help when Duo started to cuddle her. Nyx stood still her blush starting to disappear. Yachiru was smiling brightly at Nyx.

"I think Kurai-chan looks pretty."

Nyx smiled at the little girl and picked her up giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I think you look pretty too 'Chiru."

Nyx was soon getting cuddled by Youko, she sighed maybe wearing a yukata was a bad idea. Nyx walked over to Hinata and Nel and kissed them both on the cheek.

"Hina-hime, Nel-chan I think you look stunning."

Hinata gained a bright blush as Nyx smiled at them. Nyx took her hand and left the room. The Bishies followed after them watching as Nyx conversed with Hinata. Kimimaro ran forward and took Nyx's other hand in his. Nyx smiled at him. Yachiru ran to Nyx and jumped on Nyx's back. Kenpachi grinned at the thought of sake in his mind. They soon reached the festival. Music was blasting as venders sold things to trainers and Bishies. Nyx grinned widely running to a vender who was selling steamed pork buns. She bought enough for her and her Bishies. Nyx began to run around the festival with her friends.

It had been a few hours and it was the end of the night. Nyx smiled as she enjoyed the fireworks with her Bishies. These were the moments she loved. When she is able to enjoy time with the people she cares about.

**Author's Note**

**First of all I need to get this out RIP Michael Jackson. I'm leaving to Europe on July 17. So I won't be able to update. Good news about that though. I might find some inspiration there. Hot European guys and girls no parents around it'll be fun. Hey if you're my friends (you know who you are) I love you! Anyway I need feedback I find no inspiration and I'm re-obsessed with Shaman King. I love Hao…. Okay rambling. Anyway give me a shout even if it's a hi.**


	13. Chapter 13

Nyx and Friends Adventures in Bishi World

Disclaimer: I don't own any anime characters or the Bishi world by Songwind-sama!

Chapter 13:

Last Time: _It had been a few hours and it was the end of the night. Nyx smiled as she enjoyed the fireworks with her Bishies. These were the moments she loved. When she is able to enjoy time with the people she cares about_

**Now**

(Unknown Place)

"Master you have called me?"

A large male figure looked coldly at his servant. "Yes how does the girl fare?"

"She seems to have made plenty of allies Master. I doubt she would side with us now."

Master laughed "She will after all I can give her something she wants. Though she must become stronger and realize her true potential. Once she does I will have someone approach her."

The servant nodded his head at the Master in fear. This man was insane and he hoped someone would stop him.

(Back With Nyx)

Nyx woke up blinking. She stretched and looked around. Oh right they had left the town and camped outside in tents. Nyx walked out of the tent she shared with Kyo and looked up. The sky was still dark so it must have been early. Nyx sighed she wouldn't have woke up if it wasn't for that dream.

(Dream)

Nyx was 4 again going with her mother to the family estate. She walked silently behind her mother. The guards let them through the gates of the main house.

"Reia that child can't be apart of this meeting."

Nyx looked at the head of the family with blank eyes. Her grandmother was a cold woman who thought only of the family's well being. Nyx listened to her mother who told her to go out to the gardens. Nyx ran out into the largest garden and saw a maze. Nyx went into the maze and saw a transparent figure. The figure beckoned Nyx with her finger and turned left into the maze. Nyx followed the figure immediately curious at what it might show her.

Nyx gasped in shock. The figure had led her too a shrine to the goddess of night. She looked shocked as the figure stood in front of the shrine. She looked just like her! The older Nyx gave the girl a small smile.

"My child I am so sorry. It seems as if your family never learns. The reason you look so different compared to any of your family is because you are a child blessed by me. Your mother named you after me because she knew of this. Remember child you are special and are destined to do great things."

"Nyx-sama why then would the family hate me so?"

"Child you shall discover in life that there are many people who will do things out of fear. That is the problem here, the family believes that you will destroy all they believe in. Don't worry you will discover your niche soon. When the time comes I will visit you again."

Nyx was about to respond when she heard her mother call out to her. Nyx looked towards the exit of the maze for a second before looking back at the goddess. The goddess had disappeared. Nyx looked at the spot where the goddess once was before running towards the exit to see her mother again.

(Dream End)

Nyx walked to a pond and sat on the bank. She was far away from her Bishies but she would be fine. After all she wasn't defenseless, she knew how to defend herself. Still she should have brought one of the Bishies with her. Nyx sighed not caring anymore she was tired.

A rustle in the bushes surprised Nyx and she got into a defensive stance. A blur came out of the bushes and into a tree. Nyx blinked was that a Chibi Sasuke?

'Shit!'

Nyx immediately tried to leave the area but the Chibi had begun to cry. Even though she was risking the anger of powerful Bishi Nyx walked over to the Chibi.

"Little one what is wrong?"

The Chibi Sasuke looked at Nyx for a moment before jumping down the tree. He showed her a very bloody arm from what seemed like a tree branch cut it. Nyx kneeled next to the chibi. Nyx frowned at the blood, she needed to take care of this before it got infected. She glanced up at the sky it was dark enough so she could use that. Nyx's hands glowed silver and Sasuke's arm was quickly healed. The only evidence that there was once an injury was the blood.

"Now little one all you have to do is clean the blood off. Be careful going home."

Nyx got up from the ground and turned to walk away. A little hand grabbing on her pants stopped her. Nyx looked back at the Chibi Sasuke in shock, why didn't he leave.

"Ototo let go of that trainer."

Both Sasuke and Nyx looked up at the speaker. It was a san Itachi whose Sharigan weren't activated. Sasuke stubbornly clutched onto Nyx's pant leg and stuck his tongue out at Itachi.

"Trainer."

Nyx flinched but listened afraid to see what would happen if she didn't.

"It seems as if my ototo trusts you. Also that he is already attached to you. I give you the permission to capture my brother and me."

Nyx captured the both of them and grinned. She got an Itachi and now she could open the present from Igai! Nyx let the two newly captured Bishies out and was surprised when Sasuke grabbed onto her leg again. Nyx gave him a smile before looking at the crimson Bish Ball.

"Nyx what are you doing out here by yourself?!"

Nyx winced, Hao woke up. He was glaring furiously at her. Nyx decided to ignore him in favor of looking at the crimson Bish Ball. It was time to open it. Nyx pressed the button and threw the Ball not expecting what came out.

(Unknown Place)

"Nyx-sama!"

A women turned around allowing her midnight black wings to close in. She gave a smile to the messenger.

"Yes Kurai?"

"I have done as you ask. As we speak the picked Bishi are approaching your chosen. May I ask why we are doing this?"

"There is a war coming Kurai and my child must have her guardians. Soon they will come and attack my child and she must be ready. That is why I have speed up the process. I hope my child realizes that."

"Why do we send the child of destruction to meet her?"

"They are kindred spirits and their souls call out to each other. I wonder when she notices that it is okay to have more than one wife or husband because that is the way of the family. Ashura shall teach her that and she shall teach Ashura that it is okay for him to love."

"What about the others in the group?"

"They too are gaining their Bishies I just hope my child is ready. Also not too angry that she is being given all of her Bishies."

Kurai gave a nod and looked down in the water mirror. It showed an individual making their way through the territories. Gold eyes flashed as raven hair flowed around him. Kurai jumped when the gold eyes seemed to look straight at her.

(With Ashura)

He was travelling at a quick pace. If Nyx sent a message to meet her chosen then it must be time. The only person who could please both his good and evil side. Ashura frowned in concentration there were ten others heading to that same location but who were they. He growled and picked up his pace. He needed to reach the one who would save him from himself. Ashura skidded to a stop upon seeing a woman with silver hair.

"Are you the chosen of the goddess Nyx?"

**Author's Note**

**Oh this fic is getting serious! I'm back baby! Okay I know you guys are all like that was a bitch move ShiKage giving all of her Bishies because of a destiny. You know what phooey on you! I want the real plot to happen so yeah! Plus something's going to happen next chapter to ruin the peaceful mood. Actually I just made a plot and her having all her Bishies is essential. There will be sadness but oh well. Anyway Nyx has to gain the respect from the coming Bishies so before she captures them there will be hell. I might actually start writing the new chapter now.**


	14. Chapter 14

Nyx and Friends Adventures in Bishi World

Disclaimer: I don't own any anime characters or the Bishi world by Songwind-sama!

Chapter 14: The Beginning

Last Time: He was travelling at a quick pace. If Nyx sent a message to meet her chosen then it must be time. The only person who could please both his good and evil side. Ashura frowned in concentration there were ten others heading to that same location but who were they. He growled and picked up his pace. He needed to reach the one who would save him from himself. Ashura skidded to a stop upon seeing a woman with silver hair.

"_Are you the chosen of the goddess Nyx?"_

Now

Nyx stared at the black haired figure. It couldn't be possible, no one should know that information. How did he know?! An Ashura who never meet her before?!

Ashura gave her a small frown. Why did she not acknowledge that she was? He knew it was she because of what she looked like. Was she truly the one who shall help him or was he truly doomed.

Nyx gulped maybe she should acknowledge it. She could feel the sadness leaking from him. She hated this, it seemed like she would have to explain to the others other than Kyo.

"Yes I am the chosen of Nyx. Why do you ask?"

"I am Ashura and I was told you can help me. Nyx said that the one chosen by her would be able to. Will you help?"

Nyx bit her lip, if she excepted she would be involved in something she had no prior knowledge of. If she didn't something bad could happen and it would be her fault. Plus if Nyx-sama wished it…. She sighed knowing that there was only one way to get through this.

"Yes."

Ashura gave her a smile that radiated happiness. Nyx smiled back, she supposed it wouldn't end too badly.

"May I ask what this is all about? And why you seemed to forget that you summoned a Bishi from the red ball just a while ago?"

"Its okay shaman, I'm more interested in what my master is."

Red catlike eyes stared at Nyx with a look of animalistic curiosity. Nyx stared back at the Bishi with shocked and slightly frightened eyes.

"Alucard?"

A dark chuckle escaped the Bishi as his arms went around her waist. Fangs rested on her neck. Nyx froze trying not to breathe realizing the potential threat in front of her.

"So master what are you? Not human as far as I can tell, your eyes show that."

Nyx growled and fisted her fists. Alucard a Bishi she wanted but was rare. Not only that one of the few Bishies that must be tied to their masters life force. Nyx growled at the vampire directly the warning clear. She was his owner and he must obey her.

'Unhand me Alucard or I shall force you to!'

Alucard laughed insanely, "Yes master I shall enjoy this union. First I must have make our bond/contract unless you don't wish me to be here?"

Nyx looked into Alucard's eyes and saw something she didn't expect. How foolish was she to think that she knew him. Nyx only knew the character from a manga not the being in front of her. Nyx took his chin and guided him to her neck. She might not stay conscious long enough but this bond must be made.

Alucard bit into her neck allowing her blood to enter his mouth. A slight jolt of happiness went through his undead body. She was a virgin and her blood tasted heavenly. Perhaps that was due to being the chosen of Nyx. Alucard greedily drank her blood until he felt the normal seals of containment activate. He grumbled upset that he couldn't enjoy his meal anymore. He glanced at his barely conscious master and allowed himself to feel joy. She was a rarity that excepted the terms and even saw his character. He glanced at his now fellow Bishies and was shocked as a couple glared in jealously. So his master had potential suitors eh? Oh well it would be amusing to play the part of an interested suitor also.

Ashura watched in shock as Nyx allowed the vampire to drink her blood. She cared not that he wasn't human or that his being seemed to be draped in evil. Ashura gave her a smile and walked to her semi-conscious mind. He knelt next to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I shall allow you to have me, but we need to talk."

He put his palm on an empty Bish Ball and went inside. He would only exit if his new trainer allowed him to.

Nyx knocked out at that almost as if this was too exhausting. Alucard went into his Bish Ball too and it rested in her belt. There were plenty of Bishi there to help her, he needed to rest after all he hated the sun so very much.

The others surrounded Nyx while Hao picked her up. They looked at each other in silence, not wanting to voice their thoughts. They all thought was what Nyx into dangerous? They did not even speak as they went onto the Spirit of Fire and to the nearest town.

/The Next Day/

Nyx opened her eyes and groaned. It was night out? No it couldn't be it must mean she slept a whole day! Nyx growled lowly at that, now they would be worried about her health and Ashura's message. A small sigh reached her ears as she looked down. She smiled it was her Sasuke snuggled up to her side. Nyx picked him up and stood from the bed. Turning around she laid him down on the bed and looked out the bed window. She was in a hotel room and her Bishies, at least a good number, were out in the hallway. Nyx sighed she just wanted time to herself but she would have to leave Sasuke.

Nyx put her hand on his forehead and whispered "EGO iacio is alica of tutela. Is unus vadum non exsisto vulnero quoad EGO futurus." A silver glow came from her hand and she took it off his forehead. At least he won't be harmed while she is gone or kidnapped for that matter. Nyx glanced at his small form and smiled, he was truly adorable. She opened the window and stepped onto the fire escape. She ran down the fire escape knowing that if she wasted time her Bishies would notice. Nyx reached the ground quickly and bolted to the nearest garden. This town was traditional and prayed to the polytheistic religions rather than monotheistic. Nyx smiled as she reached a grand garden, there was sure to be a shrine dedicated to Nyx there!

As she ran through the mazelike garden she reached the center. A large blank slate was before her. It read: Just picture the one you pray to and a shrine shall appear. Wish to be alone and you shall. No one will disturb you and your worship,

Nyx closed her eyes envisioning the shrine at the estate. A slight power came from all around her. She opened her eyes and gasped. The bushes had risen and made a dome but she could see through it and look at the night sky. Nyx glanced at the slate and looked shocked. There was a beautiful statue of Nyx there now and a traditional shrine surrounded it. Nyx bowed in front of the shrine and prayed.

'My goddess please hear me. I don't know what I must do but I feel as if it will be no simple battle. Why send the god of Destruction to me? How can I help him? I am aware I must find these answers myself but I don't know what to do.'

Nyx closed her eyes remembering the last time Nyx came to her. It was almost as if she tried to warn her of her mother's death. Nyx did not know and now she paid for it with eternal sorrow. Tears welled up in her eyes as she felt the barriers she put around herself crumble. On her forehead was a crescent moon with two black feathered wings coming around it. The tears fell but were of blood not water. As the blood tears fell Nyx felt the other changes happen. Her fingernails became longer and sharper and her teeth fangs, and her eyes became slit. Nyx stopped at this phase not wanting the rest of the transformation to continue.

Nyx stared into the small pond next to the shrine and glanced into it. How long had it been since she saw her true self? Well at least some of it, the chosen of Nyx was obvious. She sat next to the pond and allowed her powers to leak through. Darkness swirled around her in a silent deadly dance. Nyx allowed the darkness to touch her face.

'Master! Where are you?!'

Nyx flinched as Alucard's voice echoed in her head. He was absolutely furious and she couldn't blame him but still she still wished to be left alone. A shiver ran through her body as the Bishi Ball containing Ashura glowed setting him free.

Ashura stood in front of her with his hands on his hips. His gold eyes stared into her own as he stepped forward.

Nyx growled lowly at him. She didn't want to be too close to anyone. She was at her worst state, allowing most of her barriers to fall away.

"May I ask Nyx what is wrong?"

Nyx closed her eyes wondering how she could finally let it all out. Kyo knew about but she had told him a long time ago. She had been holding it in since then and now it bottled up. Ashura touched her face and hugged her. It was the only way he knew how to help her.

Nyx froze before putting her arms around Ashura. She could feel the tears coming back but forced herself to resist. She did not need to bloody up his gorgeous white robe.

"I am blessed and cursed. Just because I am Nyx's chosen it doesn't mean I had an easy life. My family never accepts the chosen of Nyx it never fails. My only caring family was Erebus and my mother. It took me a while to be able control by appearance therefore I couldn't join school like the other children. Its been a long time since I've seen my actual face. I've been hiding this for over about 10 years."

Ashura released his arms and pulled Nyx down into the grass with him. Comforting someone was not something he can truly do. Ashura picked a blade of grass and twirled it, thinking about what he would say to her.

"I think I can understand what you mean about family not accepting you. I am what is considered an odd Ashura. As I believe you know an Ashura has two sides: one is the one who is caring and the other is the one who desires destruction. An Ashura reaches sama stage when he choses a side. So san is the stage where the two personalites battle. I am a sama but I still have both sides. So if I suddenly start going crazy you know why."

Ashura stopped to take a breath before looking to gauge Nyx's reactions. Nyx was staring at him in shock and something else. Ashura bit his lip it must have been disgust. Ashura could feel his dark side crawling to control, wanting to kill Nyx. He gasped when Nyx pulled him into her arms giving him a hug.

"I'm sorry Ashura that you can not be understood."

Nyx kissed him on the cheek before allowing the swirling darkness to envelope them. It was relaxing for Ashura, almost as if he was at peace. Nyx cradled Ashura to her chest and gasped as he looked into her eyes. His gold eyes showed her his gratitude, as if she had saved him. She had only accepted him though? Soon his flames danced around them with the darkness, both destructive but soothing.

They both sat as their respected elements danced around them. They were at peace, feeling as if the moment could never end. Unfortunately it ended in moments with the others trying to enter the garden.

The two figures sighed but stood from the grass. Nyx stared at her reflection and was about to cover her appearance when Ashura stopped her.

"Let them finally see who you really are. _And I think you are gorgeous_."

Nyx blushed slightly, it seemed she always attached herself to her Bishies without fail. Ashura grabbed her hand before asking her to let the garden go back to normal. Nyx stared back at the shrine before allowing it to return. The bushes returned to normal and the shrine back into the slate. Ashura tried to lead her out the maze but she resisted. She still had to wash the bloody streaks off her cheeks. She walked back to the pond and was about to wash the blood off but a gloved hand stopped her. She stared at the arm before looking up, it was Alucard. He bent down and licked the blood off her cheeks before glaring at her.

"Master why did you go without informing anyone? It is nearly sunrise, you have been gone for hours. The others were beginning to go crazy, knowing you were still close but couldn't find you."

"I need to do something. I will not explain to you."

"Then will you explain the new appearance you have?"

"That is…. I shall explain when we all get together. Which shall be soon since I can see them coming through the maze now."

Ashura gained a dark look in his eyes before snatching her from Alucard's arms. He carried her bridal style running out the other side of the maze. Nyx squeaked and held on tightly to Ashura. They appeared at the outskirts of the town and Ashura put her down.

"Ashura why did you do that?"

"_I wish to spend more time with you. Alone." _

Nyx eeped as he pulled her into his chest and grabbed her chin. He leaned down and captured her lips with his own. Nyx moaned as he kissed her moving his tongue into her mouth. Why was he doing this?

'Wait is this Dark Ashura?'

Nyx used her hands and tried to shove him off of her. Ashura would never forgive himself if this continued. She could tell that much at least. Ashura grunted but let go of her. It would be best if he didn't force her into anything. Even if he couldn't control himself around her.

"Ashura?"

"_Not the one you are use to my dear. I am Dark Ashura not that other one." _

"You know it is going to get very confusing if I don't give you two a nickname. I know you will be Shura and your other side shall be Asu."

Shura chuckled at the nicknames. Not very creative was she? Oh well she was the only one he met who could calm their battling personalities. So she belonged to them and he would share if it made her happy. Gold eyes lightened as Asu returned to control.

Nyx watched as the darker gold eyes faded back into light gold. She heard his thoughts and was happy. Someone who still cared for her even knowing what she was. She interlaced their fingers together and gave him a smile. Ashura smiled back at her and leaned in. She accepted him both sides of him!

"Nyx!"

"Nyx-sama!"

"Nyx-chan!"

"Imotou!"

"Master!"

Ashura paused and went back into his normal standing position letting go of her hand. Another time he supposed, after all Nyx didn't mind. The others though might be shocked at how close they were after only knowing each other for a few hours.

Nel and Hinata jumped onto Nyx with tears streaming from their eyes. Nyx grunted as her back hit the ground with the two Bishoujo on top of her. She sighed and apologized and kissed them on their foreheads. Oh she could tell that she would have to explain immediately but she couldn't. The transforming at night kept her from fainting from exhaustion but now that the sun was rising she could feel herself weakening. Nel had helped her to her feet and let her go. Nyx swayed as she felt her energy reach her limit and she plummeted to the ground.

**Author's Note**

**Well that was a somewhat long chapter! Ah I have some good news this story should be finished by October! Yes it must end been going on for two years and will be three soon. This was my first chapter story and I enjoyed writing it. Might make a sequel or not. This whole Bishi-world thing is fun but I don't think I can just keep writing them like Lady Demoonica Darkmoon. I believe there will be about 4 chapters left and maybe an epilogue. Shaman Queen should be finished by December and maybe a new story shall be written.**


	15. Chapter 15

Nyx and Friends Adventures in Bishi World

Disclaimer: I don't own any anime characters or the Bishi world by Songwind-sama!

Chapter 15: The Beginning-The Middle

_Last Time: Nel and Hinata jumped onto Nyx with tears streaming from their eyes. Nyx grunted as her back hit the ground with the two Bishoujo on top of her. She sighed and apologized and kissed them on their foreheads. Oh she could tell that she would have to explain immediately but she couldn't. The transforming at night kept her from fainting from exhaustion but now that the sun was rising she could feel herself weakening. Nel had helped her to her feet and let her go. Nyx swayed as she felt her energy reach her limit and she plummeted to the ground._

Now

Nyx's Bishies swarmed around her and most of them were panicking. Hinata put her hand to her head and checked Nyx's body for any sickness. Hinata sighed in relief it was only a lost of energy. Alucard went inside his Bishi-Ball, with an angry feeling. Itachi sighed and picked Nyx up. Her silver hair glowed in the moonlight and the previous black streaks that were in her hair were gone.

Itachi looked at her with sad eyes. A woman who Nyx herself told him was kind and would never allow his brother to be hurt. He was skeptical at first but this short time told him a lot. It showed him that even though she was a trainer she wasn't truly evil at all. She may be stubborn and secretive but not evil. He ran towards the hotel quickly in order to put her in the bed.

The others ran behind with many thoughts going through each of their minds. They entered the room, seeing Sasuke still sleeping. Itachi laid Nyx next to Sasuke before picking him up. The chibi cuddled to his chest content with the return of body heat. He opened his PD room and set his brother on his bed and lay next to him.

The other Bishies followed his example except for Nel and changed Nyx into a black nightgown. The two Bishoujo then lay next to Nyx and cuddled up to her. If she tried to escape this time they would know immediately.

/Dream/

Nyx was in a forest and was fighting an unknown enemy. She could feel her energy draining and her hope fading. She looked around her everyone was dead and there was nothing left.

"I give up."

/End Dream/

Nyx woke up with a silent scream. Blood tears leaked from her eyes, expressing her sorrow. She gave up? Was hope really such a dream? Nyx cursed she was a fool, this was a simple trick by the enemy. Something a beginner would fall for. Nyx looked at the two sleeping Bishoujo and used her shadows to teleport her in the bathroom. Her body allowed waves of pain to pulse throughout her body. Damn her power needed to be fully let out.

"EGO hoc denique signum quod nisi vox of dea. Sino ops flow constanter quod facile. Operor non sino ones male ut voluntas is."

A silver glow surrounded her and two black wings appeared from her back. A silent scream of pain came from her at the feeling. Her wings were always painful but now it seemed worse. She glanced up at the bathroom's walls and sighed, covered in blood. Joy to the flipping world.

Nyx took off what was left of her nightgown and stared at her nude body. Black markings went down her chest and back, swirled around her arms and legs. Nyx grunted now she would have to find somewhere large to wash her wings of blood. Nyx manipulated the shadows and brought her bag to the bathroom. Nyx quickly put on a backless one piece jumpsuit and opened the bathroom window. Nyx stood on the ledge and jumped her wings flaring out in instinct. Quickly flying high in the sky, Nyx looked for a hot spring. Unfortunately she did not see one. Going for the next best thing Nyx flew to a small river about 5 miles away.

Nyx landed on the riverbank and stripped herself of her clothes. She opened her bag and took out a bar of soap. Nyx stepped into the freezing river and shivered. It had been a long time since she had done such a thing. She was a fool to allow her training go down. Now she had to train herself over again. The question was if she had enough time to be truly prepared for it.

_Nyx_

Nyx turned around quickly. She thought she had heard someone call her name. A frown appeared on her face, she had better hurry or she would be found out. Nyx washed her body quickly. Then she went to her wings and sighed. Her wings were covered in blood and she pouted. It would be a bitch to clean the blood off of them. She kneeled in the river and allowed the water to cleanse her wings.

_You should never have denied me Nyx._

Nyx bit her lip, she had denied someone? A splitting pain went throughout her head. Memories flew past her eyes of a boy of fourteen and Nyx when she was ten. A boy who she thought was meant to be with her until. Until he tried to hold her down and own her. She had practically beat him senseless and had to be pulled off by Erebus.

_Do you regret it? I will make you pay by killing off the people near you. No one is safe._

Nyx heard a rustle in the bushes. Her crimson eyes snapped open and the whispering voice disappeared. Her eyes spotted Nel, Hinata, and Ashura standing by the riverbank. Their eyes stared straight at her body, analyzing her markings and the wings. They stared at the blood that was still slightly sticking on her wings. Nyx gasped realizing that they were looking at her naked body. The shadows from the water came up and covered her body. The three Bishies snapped from their daze and allowed stern expressions on their faces. Nyx gave a start when the three of them walked towards her. Hinata walked on top of the surface while Ashura and Nel walked towards her with no hesitation. Hinata reached her first and buried her head in Nyx's shoulder; Nyx realized that there were tears falling from her eyes.

Nyx put her arms around Hinata ignoring the fact that she was naked. She never liked bringing pain to people she cared for. The tendrils of darkness wrapped around Hinata as the other two Bishies stopped in front of them watching the scene. A loving look adorned Nyx's face as she hugged Hinata. It was something that Nel never truly saw from Nyx. Ashura watched as a red string flowed from Nyx and connected to Hinata. Nyx and the two Bishoujo didn't notice as the string connected to Nel also and flowed to Ashura. Ashura's gold eyes widened when the string connected to him. Why would the soul mate string connect to him too? Perhaps the goddess was right, Nyx was someone who was meant to be with many not with one.

Shouts were heard as the other Bishies approached them. Hinata had helped clean off the rest of the blood off Nyx's wings. Nyx wrapped a towel around her body and dried off quickly. She pulled a dress from her bag and put it on. It was dark blue and covered in black rhinestones and it was backless. The Bishies flowed into the clearing and gasped. It was as if someone had replaced the pants loving Nyx to a goddess.

"I am so sorry."

The Bishies stared at Nyx as she stretched her wings outward. Nyx watched their expressions warily; it was now time to voice her thoughts after all nothing should ever start with doubts.

"I am sorry that things that don't concern you are now causing problems. Now is the chance to leave and be able to live a normal life. I can assure you that death is bound to occur. If you know this and wish to leave its okay."

The Bishies stayed silent as they processed what she just told them. Was this battle really going to be so bad?

Hao walked to Nyx and stood by her. She smiled at him and allowed her hand to brush his. The red thread connected to him and glowed slightly. Hinata, Nel, and Ashura followed him and stood by her. Alucard smirked at her and laughed. Kenpachi's smile widened at the mention of a good battle. The Bishies looked at Nyx with their own smiles.

"If you think we are leaving you to fight some bastard by yourself you are a fool."

Nyx gave them a smile and laughed. Oh well she supposed this was good. Why question something when it was fated? Though she knew her fate and the question was were they ready for it?

A ring came from the Bishidex and Nyx picked it up. It was Terra and she was covered in blood. She also was crying the tears making her eyes red.

"Nyx-chan the twins were just killed! I am at the hospital in the Apocalypse City. Its terrible there was so much blood. Their bodies were so mutilated that I almost didn't recognize them! Their Bishies told me that a sama Voldermort came and attacked them. He was too powerful to be stopped. I don't think I can stay here anymore Nyx-chan, this is wasn't I thought it would be. I hope we can still stay in contact bye."

The video feed stopped and Nyx stared at the Dex. They were murdered by a Voldermort for no reason. No that wasn't it; it was that bastard who did it. He went after her friends and now Terra was leaving. He was trying to separate her from everyone. Why was he so obsessed?

Hao watched the different expressions pass over her face. He had heard what happened. The twins had been murdered by a Voldermort. It was rare that a Bishi actually killed a trainer but it wasn't so shocking. Unless Nyx knew something she wasn't telling them.

_We shall end it now Nyx. No longer will we suffer apart. Surely even you can agree to this._

Nyx bit her lip as the wind picked up around them. The Bishies gasped as a male figure appeared in front of Nyx.

He grinned at the Bishies and shoved his hand through Nyx's chest pulling her heart with his hand. The Bishies gasped as a pain went through them all and the bond between trainer and Bishies broke. The male laughed evilly and the shadows behind him went unnoticed. The shadows consumed his body and destroyed him, leaving nothing left.

Nyx's body glowed and turned to ashes allowing the wind to pick up the leftovers. A whisper was in the wind and time seemed to freeze and then reverse.

_Erase this from their memory and let their lives begin a new. _

**Author's Note**

**Yeah I know rushed and all but hey this is how I pictured it. This was something I use to be able to write but lost interest in. So Nyx, Mitsuko, and Ritsuko died. The others started life a new Nyx no longer part of it. **


End file.
